Open Crossroads
by jd4941
Summary: This story is completely AU. It is the sequel to my story Broken Roads and picks up exactly where that one left off at. It's mostly about Lena learning to forgive the unforgivable. But, also, Stef and Mike learning to accept what is, forgive, and to move on. It also includes the kids to a lesser degree.
1. Chapter 1

**** I do not own the Fosters nor any of their characters. **

**** A/N: This story is completely AU. It will correlate little to canon. **

**** A/N: This story is picking up directly where the last one, Broken Roads left off at. If anything is confusing, you can refer to that if you haven't previously read it. **

**** AGAIN, sorry to the people who already understood this. For the easily confused, this story is based on the show The Fosters as is each one under this category. All stories under this category heading are bound to have similarities. SIMILARITIES does not mean that the stories are IDENTICAL. Yes, I know Callie has been Lena's child before. That makes that detail and you may find a few others SIMILAR but not IDENTICAL to some other stories. I prefer young Callie, I do not like the 16 year old on the show and I am not trying to duplicate the show nor someone else's writing. But as I've already said, this story WILL NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! For those of you who did not need this spelled out from me, trust me, I've read the reviews, there are people out there who do.**

**** A/N: This story is not a Lena gets together with Stef story and it has little in common with the tv show. If that's what you're expecting then read no further. I can already tell you it won't go down that way. **

**** A/N: As far as Stef not being Stef, that's because she is not and will not be the one from the tv show. This is a closeted Stef who is a lesbian who married a man for years because her Father told her it was a good idea as an adult woman who didn't live at home with him. This is not normal behavior for anyone IMO. She was broken. It took loving Lena to fix that part of her. That information is also NOT the culmination of the story. It's background info that gets you on the way.**

**** A/N: If you have nothing respectful to say then please do not bother me or anyone else about it. We are not sitting around waiting to hear from you. Nor do I need to hear you tell me that you do not want to read the story or you're offended by me having to spell this out for you. Once more, not holding my breath. **

**** A/N: For everyone else, I thank you for your patronage. Please feel free to review as long as you can be respectful. And hope that you enjoy. :)**

Stef hurried frantically through the emergency room doors. She was about to run up to the desk but then she spotted Lisa, Lena's sister pacing the hallway. She ran to her.

"How is she? Where is she? What's going on?" she asked grabbing at her.

"Calm down. She's just inside." She nodded her head toward a door. "Things aren't looking too well Stef. But, at least she's awake now."

Stef choked on the things not looking too well part. "I have to be with her." Stef pushed past her sister and entered the room. Lena's eyes were closed but they started to flutter when she walked in. Those beautiful soulful brown eyes looked so scared and tired. Stef's heart broke all over again.

She had to walk around Dana and Stuart to get next to her. Gretchen was seated on the other side but Stef just ignored her. She reached down and grabbed her hand. She had to connect with her. "I'm so sorry baby."

Lena squeezed her hand with tears spilling down her face. Then she brought it up to the side of her face as her eye closed. Stef used that time to survey what damage she could. Lena had one eye swollen shut. There was bruising up and down her body as far as she could see and a huge gash across her forehead. She was attached to heart and fetal monitors. Stef didn't know how her body could contain all the pain she had to be racked with.

She let out a small guttural noise and this made Lena's eye fly open. She opened her mouth to start to say something when the doctor walked in.

"Well, Ms. Adams. They're preparing a room for you upstairs. From the ultrasound, there is some placental abruption. Placental abruption is where the placenta detaches itself from the uterine wall. We're going to need to keep you here and closely monitor you until we can determine the extent of the problem. We'll have to wait and see if the bleeding stops or if you start having other symptoms. For now, we just need you to lie there and stay as calm and comfortable as possible."

"Are my babies going to be okay?" Lena asked crying softly.

"Right now I can't answer that. We'll just have to keep the situation closely monitored." She clasped her hand and said, "We're going to do everything possible to ensure that everything is okay."

Lena expressed her gratitude and she left. Stef sat on the bed next to Lena and pulled her into her arms as best she could. Gretchen glared at her with pure malevolence.

Lena pulled away and looked over at Gretchen. "I think you should get back to the house."

Gretchen was shocked, "What?!"

"Callie's alone with just Rich. She's had nothing but tons of changes in her life lately. If she wakes up and finds none of her Mommy's home she's going to really freak out. I don't want her to have to deal with anymore problems than what she already has."

Gretchen wanted to keep protesting but knew that Lena was making sense. "Fine. But, I'm not leaving until you get up to your room. Stefanie can leave though."

"Stef is staying here with me. Callie needs her Mommy though. She's never spent more than a few hours away from me before. You heard what the doctor said. There's nothing more that any of us can do but sit and wait."

"What do you want me to tell her about all of this?" Gretchen softened.

"Just tell her that I was sick and had to go to the hospital. We'll figure out something more when the time comes. And please, bring her first thing. I need to curl up with my Callie girl."

"Okay baby." Gretchen leaned down and kissed Lena for a long time on the lips. Her family followed suit and then they all left.

Lena was glad for the solitude even if it was short lived. The nurses came in and had her transferred. They did more tests, recorded more results and then finally, Stef and Lena were alone together.

"Do you need anything honey?" Stef asked.

"No. I'm good. I just… I need you here with me right now." Lena patted the side of the bed.

Stef climbed in beside her and took her into her arms.

"I'm so scared." Lena's voice cracked and soon tears were slipping down her face again.

"I know baby. I am too. But, I've got you." Stef rocked her until Lena fell asleep. After a while, Stef fell into a troubled fitful sleep as well.

cococococococococococococo

The next morning, Stef was the first to awake. She had spent the night tossing and turning in a small cramped space and as she awakened and stretched her body groaned its resistance.

Lena woke as soon as she felt a shift in the weight of the mattress and for a moment looked a little disoriented.

"Morning sleepyhead. How are ya?" Stef leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Lena just gave a small shrug. They stood there for a moment both thinking of all the things that had gone unsaid between them. They hadn't talked about Mike nor anything else of importance last night. Instead Stef just gave Lena as much comfort within her arms as she could.

For Lena, her silence was about the anger that she could feel building inside her and the injustice of it all. And the fear and uncertainty of what would become of her babies.

For Stef, it was the guilt and shame that she felt about and towards Mike. How could she have married a man who would do this to a woman? A pregnant woman at that. She was the reason that Mike had even been able to get anywhere near Lena. She had not told him who she was dating for fear he would do something stupid. She knew that allowing him to go to Callie's birthday was a risk but she had had her hands tied and didn't know what to do without upsetting Brandon more than he already was. She knew that Mike thought that he was doing everything he could to get his family back. She just never imagined he would ever do this.

The nurses interrupted again and once again both women were grateful for that. Once more, monitoring results were charted.

The nurse introduced herself and smiled at Lena. "I'm Angelique. I'll be with you all day today. Later, the doctor will come and see you during rounds. Have you looked at how the menu works? You pick up the phone and dial the line and leave a message and the kitchen will send whatever you requested up to you. You have no dietary restrictions so you're free to order whatever you'd like. Also, we have movies on demand so at least you'll have some entertainment. Is there anything I can do or get for you right now?"

Lena gave a small smile and shook her head. Just then, Gretchen and Callie showed up.

"Aah, your family. I'll give you all some privacy. " She said while patting Callie on the top of her head as she passed.

"You can leave now. Her family's here." Gretchen said looking pointedly at Stef.

Stef looked over at Lena who nodded back at her. "I need to spend some time with Callie. It's okay. Go home. Gretchen's here."

Stef looked uncertainly back and forth but figured a few hours wouldn't hurt anything. She really did want to get home, shower and change. "I'll just shower, change, and be back." She leaned over and gave Lena an ever longer kiss than the one that Gretchen had given her the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

Stef got home and was greeted by a pj clad Brandon who immediately launched himself at her. She swung him around a little and he giggled. She pulled him close to her and just held him, inhaling him in and thanking God that she had him.

Sharon suggested Brandon go and get dressed so they could go out and Brandon ran off to obey. She used the time alone to ask Stef what had been going on.

"She's been moved to a private room. They just don't know about the babies. They say that there's some placental abruption. They're hoping that it's not severe but they won't really know until her bleeding stops." Stef said tiredly. Then, she began crying. Sharon went to her and held her.

"She's all banged up Mom. She can't even open one of her eyes." Stef barely managed to get out in between sobs.

"Lena's strong. And she has you. No matter what you're all going to be okay." Sharon said while slightly rocking her adult daughter, who was bigger than she was, in her arms as best she could.

"How could he Mom? How could anyone?" Stef clung to her Mom. Stef rarely broke down in front of anyone but she was just so tired. Tired of being strong and carrying everyone else. She also almost never allowed anyone to see her vulnerabilities. But, Lena brought out so many emotions inside of her that she didn't even know existed. She seemed to be able to find all of Stef's hidden weak spots and shine light directly on them.

"We can't know what goes on inside someone else's head. But, I know you. And I know Lena. You're both strong women. And you're both fighters. I know that you're going to be okay in the end."

They heard Brandon coming so Stef quickly stepped away and wiped her eyes. She looked over at her son's choice of outfit and laughed. He was wearing an old Halloween costume that was a size too small. She started to say something then stopped. This morning there was nothing more important than getting back to Lena.

"Do you mind looking after Brandon today while I get back to Lena?" she asked her Mom.

"I'm already on it. Come on Superman. We're off to the beach. It's a nice day out. We might even take a picnic."

"I thought we were going swimming at Callie's." Brandon said frowning.

"Well, Callie's a little busy today so Grandma is what you've got. Now get over here and help me pack some lunch."

Brandon went reluctantly. As he passed Stef she scooped him up in a bear hug and rained sloppy wet kisses on him.

"Eww. Mommy!" Brandon said wiping his face.

"I just want you to know how much I love you."

"Love you too Mommy."

"Good! Now have fun with Grandma at the beach."

Stef went to shower and went back into her room to get dressed. She sat on the bed and then laid on the pillow just to shut her eyes for a few minutes. She very quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Sharon went in to tell Stef that they were off and found her crashed. Stef's phone ringing right next to her didn't even make her stir. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stef?"

"No. This is Sharon. Hello Mike." Sharon said recognizing his voice immediately.

"I was calling for Stef. Is she there? I'm really not supposed to be on the phone but one of the guards is a friend. I really need to talk to her."

"She's crashed out right now Mike." Sharon was a little put out right now and was also confused how Mike could do such a thing. She had always known that Mike was not the person her daughter should be with. It was obvious he never made her happy. She had still always been respectful of him. But, this situation had angered and upset her also. She liked Lena and she liked Stef with Lena. She decided to go all in. "She was at the hospital all night with her girlfriend." She heard Mike suck in air like he had just been punched.

After a few seconds, he said, "Well, if you don't mind, please tell her that it's urgent. I need her to contact the jail. This is the weekend so I'm stuck in here until Monday. By then, I'll have my arraignment. I'm going to need her to bail me out after they set the amount."

Sharon figured that's what he was calling about. "I'll make sure she gets the message as soon as she's awake." Sharon disconnected the call.

She went out to the living room and wrote a note explaining the phone call and that she and Brandon would be out most of the day. She put it on the lamp next to Stef's bed so that it was the first thing she saw. She and Brandon left shortly afterward.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Callie's eyes had been rounder and bigger than Lena had ever seen them when Gretchen brought her into the room. Lena held out her arms and smiled to try and reassure her but Callie had to be pushed to tentatively step forward and give her mom a quick peck before she moved back to the safety of her Mommy.

Lena was a little saddened even though she had expected it. She knew a hospital was intimidating for a child and seeing their Mom being vulnerable was hard for anyone.

She pointed to the beeping machines and explained what they were. "That's the heart monitor. See?" She showed Callie where it was connected to her chest. "It's just to let you know my heart is beating strong. It's what your heart sounds like. And this is the baby monitor. It's so you can hear the baby inside Mama." She showed her the band around her waist. "And this is the IV. It's just where some medicine goes in so that I can get better faster." She showed her the line attached to her hand.

"Does it hurt Mama?" Callie asked quietly still only looking slightly more relaxed.

"No, baby. I forget they're even there. It's okay. You can sit next to Mama." Lena beckoned her forward.

Callie slowly came over then slowly climbed into the bed. Lena snuggled her with a smile on her face and kissed her. "Ahh my baby. I needed this." Callie snuggled deeper.

"Have you eaten yet?" Gretchen asked holding up a take out bag from one of Lena's favorite places.

"Not yet. Mmm.. smells good." Lena's stomach began grumbling. She hadn't eaten for hours.

"We brought breakfast, Mama. Mommy said we were going to eat with you."

"I see. Thanks." She gives Gretchen a lingering look to let her know that she was talking about more than just breakfast.

"It's what I'm here for." Gretchen squeezed her hand then they sat and had a nice breakfast together, laughing and reminiscing.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Author's Note:**

**This is where a lot of us are going to go down different crossroads. I am an eclectic, procrastinating person and can never make up my mind. So, I've decided not to choose. This is my story and I write it for me. If anyone else enjoys it, I'm glad that I've made your day. But, since I have too many ideas and too many avenues for this story to go down, I've decided to break them all up into alternate endings. I will use this page to document where and when I will be starting a new ending and give a brief synopsis. Some will have happy endings, some will not, and some honestly have yet to be finished. Some will be one shots and some will be many extended chapters. Since I do not use outlines and the stories flow as they flow, I cannot always give you a lot of advance notice but I will do my best to keep the confusion down. **

**All of these stories have begun from the Open Roads story and the first 2 chapters will be the same 2 chapters, you just read. But, none will be a duplicate.**

**As always. I hope you enjoy.**

**Alternate Ending 1: AE 1 will mostly be about the course that Lena and Stef take in dealing with the repercussions of Mike's actions. This story will be many extended chapters.**


	4. Alternate Ending 1: Chapter 1

Cococococococococococococo

When Stef awoke it was to total darkness. She had only meant to rest her eyes for a second. She hadn't known that she was that tired. She jumped up and nearly fell over herself again in her panic. She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp.

She read the note that her Mom had left. Then she reread it. She didn't know what to do. Helping Mike seemed like a betrayal to Lena. On the other hand, he was going to be Brandon's father forever and she did feel guilty about being the center of him having such a hard time letting go. But, she was also so angry at him. If Lena lost her babies, she knew there was no going back. She folded it up and placed it in her wallet. She just couldn't deal with it right now.

She texted Lena to check in.

_Hey baby. I'm so sorry. I only meant to rest my eyes for a little while but I guess I was really tired. I fell asleep._

_That's fine. Plenty of people have been in and out and Gretchen and Callie are still here so we're good. Visiting hours end at ten but Callie's bedtime is 8:30 so they'll be leaving soon._

_And what did the doctor say?_

_She said that since my bleeding stopped that they'd only keep me in here another day just to be cautious. Then, I get to go home to full bed rest and steroids._

_Well, I'll be over as soon as I can._

_It's okay. You don't have to._

_I want to. I thought I'd spend the night again and I could go to work from there. _

_As long as you make it by 10._

_It'll be earlier than that. I'll have dinner and put Brandon to bed and then I'll be right over. I love you._

_Love you too._

She was dressing when she heard her Mom and Brandon come back. She quickly finished and went out to greet them.

"Oh, I was confused seeing your car outside. I thought that you were going to be gone by now."

"Me too. But, I guess I was more tired than I thought." She scooped up Brandon. "Hey little man. Have fun?"

Brandon giggled "Yes. We made sand castles. And then we had a picnic. And then we played in the water. I'm hungry now."

"Oh, wow. Super cool!" She kissed him and then held him really close. "Why don't you go and wash up and then we'll see about dinner, hmm?"

He ran off and Stef started to check the fridge. "I was thinking I'd grill us up something for dinner."

"Sounds great," Sharon said. "Gives me a night off."

Stef looked over at her smiling, "You know I appreciate all that you've done right Mom?"

Her mother made a flapping gesture with her hands. "What else am I going to do? Sit around here crocheting? I'm not dead yet."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Stefanie."

Stef got the grill going and they decided to eat out on the patio since it was such a nice evening. Brandon kept them occupied with tales of beach exploits. Then, he brought up Callie's party. He looked around as if he was expecting to be in trouble.

"What's wrong bud?" Stef asked at his sudden shutdown.

"I don't think Daddy likes me talking about Lena and Callie." Brandon said quietly with his head down.

"Your Daddy is a grown man B. He can like or not like what he wants but so can you. You let me and him take care of you. How about that?"

Brandon gave a small smile and began eating again.

It was still early so Stef decided after Brandon's bath, a movie night could be arranged. She sent Brandon ahead of her to pick out a movie while she got the bathroom tidied up and started packing for her overnight.

"Mommy! Daddy's on TV!" Brandon yelled from the living room.

Stef dropped her things and ran to the front room. There on the TV was Mike's mug shot. With side captions saying that the charge was attempted manslaughter and assault and battery.

"…The officer's name is Michael Foster. He had been to the residence prior to the incident as a guest at the party. Witnesses say he then left but he came back charging through the house to confront a woman who he claimed was trying to steal his wife, an Officer Stefanie Foster. Witnesses also say that it took more than 4 different men to subdue the officer who had reentered the premises under the guise of doing police work until the police department could arrive on the scene. The woman is almost 6 months pregnant and her condition is said to be stable but still critical. If the baby doesn't survive, the charges could be upgraded to full manslaughter or even second degree murder. No one else, including the mayor who was also in attendance at the party was hurt. Back to you Chuck." The reporter said.

Stef threw a horrified look over to Sharon who had an identical expression on her face.

"Why don't you put the disk in and get it started, Bud." Stef told Brandon shakily.

Brandon proudly and gladly put the disk in with a smile on his face. Apparently he hadn't really understood what had just happened. Stef was grateful for that.

They sat and watched the movie for about an hour before Brandon fell asleep on his own. Stef took him to her room and laid him down in his bed, picked up her overnight bag and walked back into the front room. She had already explained to Brandon that she wouldn't be there when he awoke but that she'd see him after work tomorrow like always. She also assured him that she'd call in the morning.

"Mom, I'm going to take off." She said as she was sending a text to Lena letting her know that she was on the way.

"Take care, honey. By the way, what are you going to do about Mike's message?" Sharon asked before she could run out.

Stef sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, Mom. I just don't know. And right now I don't want to think about it. I'm going to go to Lena and maybe there'll be an answer in the morning."

Sharon just nodded and Stef made her getaway.


	5. Alternate Ending 1, Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 2**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena, Gretchen, and Callie enjoyed the morning together. Then, it became obvious that Callie needed her afternoon nap. Callie didn't want to leave her Mama and Lena didn't want her to go either so it was decided that Callie would nap there while Gretchen went on errands.

After Gretchen left, Lisa, Lena's older sister came to visit. The entire family had all gotten together and put together a visitation schedule so that Lena didn't have to be alone.

'So, how's it going baby sis?" she asked after dropping a kiss on Lena's and Callie's heads.

Lena had gotten Callie to sleep fairly quickly and since Callie was such a heavy sleeper, they were free to speak openly.

"I can go home tomorrow. But, I'll be on bed rest. More than likely until the babies are able to be delivered. I'm also going to have to take steroids so that their lungs can begin developing in case they have to be delivered early."

"Well, as long as you get through the next 6 weeks, at least you know everything is going to be fine. What are you going to do about the logistics? Is Gretchen staying?"

"For a while but, I'm not sure how much longer she can. I'm surprised she's still here now. Stef and I were talking about moving in together, a couple of weeks ago. But, I'm not sure if it's too early for that or not."

"Moving in together?" Lisa was shocked. She hadn't known that they had been moving this fast. "When her husband is in jail for attempted murder and assault and battery? Lena, you have plenty of family to help you out during this. We've already coordinated a schedule to make sure that you're not spending time alone. You're going to have plenty of back up and help with Callie. Either Timothy or I will bring her to school in the mornings and Timothy will bring the kids home to you afterward. My nanny has already said sitting with all the kids when they're not in school so you don't have to search around for anyone. Mom and Dad are getting you a few nurses so that you're covered around the clock. You're going to be fine. Please don't feel like you have to rush into moving in with someone."

Lena looked over at her sister overwhelmed by the lengths her friends and family had gone to when she hadn't even asked them to. Tears came to her eyes for the outpouring of love from her friends and family. She considered herself a feminist and would never ask for help on her own. But, here she was terrified and in the most vulnerable of positions. She was in no position to turn it down.

"I'm grateful for all of that. Really. Thank you to all of you. But, like I said, we had already been talking about it. I do know what I'm getting myself into. I would never want to do anything that would upset Callie anymore than she already has been. It won't be tomorrow but, I don't see it too far off in the future either."

"As far as Mike is concerned, I don't know what to say. It's still not something I've processed through completely. I wish there was an easy answer and easy fix but…." Lena trailed off and took a deep breath before trying to organize her thoughts and convey them clearly. "I hate him for what he's done. I hate him more as the hours pass. But, I still can't hate her because of him. Then, he wins. And he ends up getting exactly what he wanted. When she's here, I feel nothing but safe and protected. It's not just her job, her nature is protection. It's what drove her into being a police officer. And with her arms around me, I feel like I'm in a warm cocoon. I feel like I could melt into her."

Lisa looked at her sadly before pulling her into her arms and kissing her, "I get it sissy. But, your world doesn't start or end in her arms. The reality is there's still a long way to go from here. And until the babies are here, and they're healthy, this isn't a good time to make any serious decisions. Just, please for me, give it some time before the whole move in thing. There really is no rush. You're going to be fine either way."

They chatted for a while more before Callie awoke from her nap. More friends and family kept dropping in so Lena had plenty to keep her occupied. They had an impromptu dinner party at the hospital with everyone keeping the conversation light and flowing. Then, Lisa took Callie to her place for the night so Lena could get some rest.

Lena laid in bed turning over their conversation. She thought of Stef and no matter how hard she tried, she could only ever see the love that she saw reflected in her gorgeous wide hazel eyes when she looked at her. She just couldn't associate being trapped in this bed with any ill will toward her. As for Mike, that was a thought that she couldn't deal with at all. Her mind completely shunned the thought of him. She started to make a list of the next steps she needed when she went home. She got a text from Stef letting her know that she was on her way. Lena sighed and waited.

Cocococococococococococcoocococo

Stef drove to the hospital filled with trepidation. She had no idea what she was going to say or do if Lena asked her about Mike. She still hadn't decided what to do about his message but, she knew that the subject needed to be broached soon.

When she walked in, Lena was sitting up but looking like she was lost in space. It wasn't until she closed the door that Lena snapped out of it. She gave her a small smile and Stef walked forward smiling back.

"How was your day, love? I'm so sorry about earlier. I crashed hard when I got home." Stef hugged and kissed Lena in greeting then sat beside her in the bed and stroked her head.

"It was fine. My parents, Lisa and her family, and Timothy all came over. Timothy brought a few books for me to read. The rest of the time, we just enjoyed one another's company." Lena snuggled closer and rested her head on Stef's chest.

"And what have the doctors said? Any new news?"

"Nope. The bleeding has stopped and the placental absorption seems to be at about 15%. They're worried about it but, they also said it's not uncommon. I'll be going home tomorrow and bed rest until they get here. I'm not looking forward to bed rest or anything, but I'm glad it's almost over. Pretty soon I'll have my little men in my arms."

"Men? More boys?" Stef turned that over in her mind smiling.

Lena nodded her head while smiling. She had just found out the sex recently and was excited thinking about the men her sons would grow to become. She couldn't wait to meet them.

"So, have you thought about names at all?"

"I have a few in mind, but I want to meet them first and see if they match."

Stef laughed. "Well, alright then." She tried to figure out a safe way to approach the subject of Mike. "So, have you seen the news?"

"Nope. I've been too busy with everyone visiting. I really haven't had much time to myself at all. Why?" Lena pulled away from Stef and looked at her suspiciously.

Stef sighed. Tact had never been a strong suit with her. She usually blurted things out and even she was surprised by some of the things that flew out of her mouth. "They umm…. They ran a story… ya know.. about what happened."

Lena shot straight up. "They didn't have pictures of me or Callie did they?" she asked in horror.

"No, no. It was nothing like that. It was just a picture of Mike's mug shot and the charges. I think it only even made news because the Mayor was there that night."

Lena looked at her hard for a few beats longer then, she relaxed again. But, not against Stef, she had retreated to the other side of the bed.

Stef turned to look at her quizzically. "Honey?"

"I'm fine," Lena shrugged her off. "Can we talk about something else?"

Stef knew Lena was aware that at some point, they were going to have to confront things. Stef was the kind of person to never let things go. She preferred confronting things now as opposed to later.

"Baby, we have to." Stef shook her head sadly knowing there wasn't going to be any easy way around this. They had to walk through the fire and she preferred Lena at her side rather than against her.

"Why?"

"Because you're here," Stef gestured at the hospital room. She began crying softly. "And this isn't going to go away anytime soon. I can feel you pulling away from me. And because I can't take the thought of losing you." She managed to choke out before sobbing.

Lena didn't want to have this conversation. But Stef had her cornered.

"I don't know what to say," Lena finally managed to get out while wrapping her arms around herself.

"Just tell me how you feel." Stef pleaded.

"How I feel? How do you think I feel?" Lena could feel her temper rising and the emotions that she had been keeping at bay started to flood over. "I'm angry. I'm so mad I can barely even contain it. I hate him and everything he's done. And not just him." She looked directly at Stef with tears flooding her eyes. "I'm pissed at you too. Why did you bring him to my house? What the hell could've ever possessed you to ever think that was a good idea?"

Stef was hurt but she was also prepared for this. She put herself in Lena's shoes and it's exactly where she would've come out at the same point. She didn't even know if she could forgive this. She knew she deserved it. She would give anything to be able to do the entire night over.

"I don't know." She said trying to quiet her sobs. "He showed up just as we were leaving. Brandon was getting so upset. I thought that it was a ride. And, I could just avoid him at the party. I know you hate me for that. I hate myself too. I'm so sorry." She finished barely audibly.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She stood and walked to the end of the bed and looked over at Lena. "I know I have no right to ask. And I have nothing to bargain with. If I could take it all back, I would. I should've stood up to him more. I just.. Mike's never been like this. It never occurred to me that he'd ever put his hands on a woman. Especially one that's pregnant. But, I am asking… no, I'm begging you to please forgive me. I… I don't know how to live without you in my life. I don't want to try either."

Lena wiped her tears from her own eyes. She was so weary. She was tired of being cooped up, tired of being angry, and tired of being at the mercy of other people. When she looked over at Stef, the only thing she wanted to do was curl up in her arms. She was still angry and knew it would take time to work through. But, try as she might, she just couldn't see herself without Stef in her life either.

This had not been her plan when she left Gretchen just a few short months ago. She thought that maybe, after some time, they'd be able to work things out for the kid's sake. But, she didn't want that. She wanted Stef.

She motioned her toward her and Stef flew into her arms. She burrowed as deep into her as she could.

"I'm still angry." Stef nodded against her to let her know that she understood. "I'm also tired of being angry. There is no timeline for getting over this. But, I don't hate you. I love you too much for that."

Stef looked up at her with gratitude_.__They were going to be okay.__It wasn't over.__But, it was a start to getting over it._

They spent a few minutes kissing and cuddling. Then, Stef went to get ready for bed. They talked, kissed, touched, and held one another until they fell asleep together.


	6. AE1: Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 3**

They awoke spooned together and once again Stef had to work all the kinks out of her muscles before she was able to stand straight upright. Lena smiled over at her.

"Good thing you're going home today."

"Morning to you too, my love." She said while laughing.

Stef jumped back onto the bed and gave her a few light tickles. "It's not funny!"

Lena kissed her by way of an apology and Stef leaned into her moaning. "Hmm… I could wake up like this everyday." Stef kissed her a few more times. "I've gotta go get dressed for work though. Do you need anything before I jump in the shower?"

"Nope." Lena reached for the phone, "I'm going to order up breakfast for 2 though. It should be here by the time you're done. Eggs over easy and toast?"

"Yes please. With lots and lots of bacon on the side."

They ate their breakfast in silence at first.

"So what time are you leaving here? I could pick you up." Stef offered.

"No thanks. It's okay. My family has this entire schedule thing worked out for me already. My parents hired a few nurses, my sister's nanny is now taking care of all 3 of the kids, and they've set up a visitation rotation where I'm never alone. I'm not sure which is going to drive me nuts faster bed rest, or never having a minute to myself because someone's always underneath me."

Stef grabbed her hand and made Lena look up at her. "It's not a bother to me babe. I told you already that I want to be here for you and that means in every way. I want to be here for the babies also. We're kinda starting to feel like a dirty little side secret. You haven't spent much time with Brandon and I've spent almost no time at all with Callie. I want this. I want all of you. I want us."

Lena nodded and leaned over to give Stef a quick kiss. Then they resumed eating.

"Am I at least going to see you later?" Stef finally asked.

"If you don't mind being around Gretchen then, sure." Stef made a face and Lena laughed. "She is still going to be a part of all of this. Everyone has to have dinner so you can bring Brandon and your Mom over and maybe order in or take out?" Lena shrugged.

"I'll pick up something on the way over." She kissed Lena. "I've gotta get to work. See you later baby."

Cocococococococococococo

Stef called Brandon and her Mom on the way to work and spoke with them until she got to the station. She was wrapping up the conversation when she mentioned them having dinner at Lena's tonight.

"Lena's stuck in a bed and has been eating take out and hospital food for days. I'm sure she'll enjoy some home cooking instead. I could actually pick the kids up early and go over there and cook. That way she'll have some company too." Sharon offered.

"Sounds great Mom. I'm sure she'll love that. She was telling me that her family already has a visitation rotation so she's not alone much of the day. Plus nurses and nannies. So, don't put yourself out over it."

"I'm not putting myself out. I like Lena. And I wouldn't mind being included in the rotation."

"I'll let her know. I'm here now Mom. Hand the phone to Brandon please so I can tell him I love him."

There was the sound of scuffling and Brandon jumped on the phone. "Bye Mommy. I have to go to school now."

"Wait!" She waited a second to make sure that he hadn't hung up. When there was no dial tone she told him, "I just wanted to say I love you. And have a good day at school today okay?"

"I love you too Mommy. Bye." This time she did get a dial tone.

When Stef got into the station, everyone went quiet. _God this place is so high school_, she thought to herself.

She punched in and was on her way to her desk when Captain Roberts called her into the office.

"Yes Captain?" Stef asked as she took the seat she was being offered. Stef had a lot of respect for the Captain. She was a black woman who had made her way up the ladder of an old good ol' boy system. She was an inspiration to her.

"I know that you and Mike have been separated for a while but, I need to make sure that this thing isn't going to affect your work here." The Captain had never been one to mince words.

"Mike is a grown man who makes his own decisions. If you're referring to what he did this weekend, I can assure you, with zero reservations that what comes next is all on him and will not affect my performance one bit. I didn't become an officer for Mike. I was already in the academy when I met him. This is my career and I take it seriously. I give 100% to my job regardless."

Captain Roberts nodded her head in acknowledgement and appreciation. "He's on unpaid suspension pending the outcome of a hearing." They both were able to read between the lines. Mike's career as a police officer was over. "I also hear that he's going to be issued a restraining order. And the Mayor is deeply embarrassed by all of this. This thing won't end well and it will only get worse as time goes."

"Well, I was aware of that as soon as I got the phone call." Stef said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Again, the Captain nodded. "Well, if there's nothing else, we're done here."

"Erm… there is… just one more thing." The Captain raised her eyebrows questioningly so Stef continued. "My girlfriend…" She paused and looked over at Captain Roberts to see how she was taking it. But, Captain Roberts had been around for a long time and had seen it all. She didn't even flinch or blink. She just nodded her understanding. She was well aware that Mike was in jail because of attacking a pregnant woman and despite her liking of Mike, she wasn't too happy about the situation either. "…she has a high risk pregnancy. And she's going to need a lot of help. I was wondering about if I needed time off." Stef said the last quickly.

"Well, if it's a baby the two of you are claiming together, then you have the right to 12 weeks off as per the Family Medical Leave Act but it is unpaid time off. You do have some vacation and sick days that you haven't used so far. But, the Leave Act only gives you time off starting after the baby is born not before. You're going to need to make other arrangements outside of your scheduled work time but, I think we can manage something. You will of course get leave if there's a family emergency."

"Twins, actually. She's having twins." Stef said absently thinking it over.

"Well, congratulations twice over then. Now, if there's nothing more, I expect you to keep your mind on work while you are here. I don't have to tell you how badly a situation can go with a distracted cop."

"No, ma'am. And thank you for your time."

"Get to work Foster."

Stef saluted the Captain then grinned cheekily and left the office.

She walked out of the office to a denful of hushes again. _This is going to be a long day._

She walked over to her desk where she could feel the entire station staring her down, and found a box on top with a note lying across it. She opened the note and it merely read, _Mike's bail. _She looked up and around but everyone pretended they were busy. She shook her head and shoved the box aside before her partner jogged over. Thankfully, she had been given a rookie who knew that their place on the totem pole was too low to ask questions. David and she got along well enough though so she tried not to take things out on him too much.

David held the keys out to her. He knew Stef loved driving and being in control and he had no problems supporting a strong woman. "Ready?" He was openly gay and had always suspected that Stef was too. After hearing that Mike, who he considered an old school bully and brute, had been thrown in jail after attacking a woman, he was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"Always." Stef grabbed the keys from him on their way out. She left the box and its contents sitting on her desk in an apathetic manner.


	7. AE 1: Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 4**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shortly after Stef left, Lena's parents arrived with one of their friends, Allen Greenburg, whom was a Prosecuting Attorney. He had agreed to help them act as a liaison between her and the District Attorney's office.

He warned Lena that there was an arraignment hearing later on today for Mike and that it was possible he could get out on bail. He brought along forms to file a protection order that would include protections for her, Callie, the school, her home, her parents, their workplaces and their home. He took some pictures and said he would order copies of her medical records later then, left her with a lot of literature to study.

Lena's parents stayed and chatted a while but Lena finally asked them to leave. She told them she needed some rest but she actually just wanted to be alone for a while and process through everything that had just transpired. She couldn't believe she was a victim of a crime. She had tried being strong the entire time that she had been in the hospital but this really broke her down. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

cococococococococo

Stef and David were out on patrol when they pulled over for a cup of coffee. They were filling up at a food truck when Stef's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" she answered absently.

"Stef? Finally. What the hell? I mean, I've been trying to reach you for like 2 days. Did your Mom give you my message?"

Stef wished she would've bothered to look at the caller Id before answering. She cursed under her breath and then made her way over to a less crowded space.

"Yes, she did Mike. What do you want?"

"Well, I really need to get out here. I need you to bail me out. My hearing is in a few hours and then they'll set my bail. "

"I don't know if I can do that Mike."

"What? What do you mean you don't know if you can? You're my wife. And you're all that I've got. What else do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know Mike how about maybe not attack defenseless pregnant women?" Stef shot out angrily. "And I am not your wife! Stop calling me that!" She felt bad when she heard his sharp intake of breath. But, she thought of Lena lying in that bed and held on to her anger to get her through this call.

"Stef, that was an accident." Mike said with emotion choking his voice.

"It wasn't an accident. You were jealous and you were being an ass. You attacked a woman I love because I didn't love you! I already told you, I am a lesbian. I can't love you the way you loved me." Stef was practically screaming with tears stinging her eyes.

"Stef, I have no one else," Mike pleaded.

That did it for Stef. Her heart softened for him. "I don't know what to say to you Mike. You've put me, you and Brandon In a next to impossible spot. I just… I need time to think what to do next."

"My bail should be set by 2. Just please, do something by then."

"I'll see what I can do Mike." Stef disconnected the call.

She texted Lena and asked her if she was home yet.

_No.__The doctor got delayed in rounds.__She probably won't be here til after 2._

_How about lunch?_

_I'll order something up.__Just text me when you're on the way and let me know what you want so it'll be here by the time you show up._

_Okay my love._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as Stef got to the hospital, Lena practically leaped out of the bed and latched onto her. She held her while she cried, rubbing her back and making calming noises until she could get her calmed so she could understand her. The beating monitors were actually scaring her a little. They seemed faster and louder than usual.

"What's wrong love?" Stef asked wiping the tears away once the sobs had quieted.

"There's so much of it," She said indicating the pamphlets about being a crime victim, crime victims compensation, going to court to testify, and other court related matters. Stef's heart sank into her stomach. She felt sickened herself. She, too began to cry.

"I just… I've only been concentrating on my babies. Right now, they're all I've been thinking about. Because if I let myself think of that night, of that raging bull barreling its way out of my home, I'm so disgusted and… just enraged. How? Why?" She pulled away and looked Stef in the eyes. "I hate him so much I can barely contain it inside me. I literally shake with rage. I've never hated anyone in my life but I hate this man and all that he's done." Lena finished vehemently.

Stef wrapped her arms tighter around Lena and just held her through the crying. She knew that she was using it as a cover to try to hide her own guilt and shame. She still felt responsible for the entire incident. She didn't think she'd ever get over that guilt. And shame for Mike's actions. But, she had also come here with the ulterior motive of talking to Lena about posting bail on Mike's behalf. His pleas that he had no one else had broken her heart. She knew that he had never been close to his family. And felt that they looked down on him.

Before their relationship had turned sexual, Mike had been her best friend. He had a cocky exterior but, she knew that was only to hide his inner insecurities. He was funny and charming and he kept her laughing and on her toes. They had always competed against each other and eventually learned to work together and lean on one another. She just could never feel the way for him that he felt for her. And now this.

She knew the woman she held in her arms was her forever. She couldn't picture herself anywhere else or with anyone else. She wasn't even living before she met Lena. There was nothing before her but a numb existence.

Lena fell asleep in her arms and Stef needed to get back to work. At least the monitors seemed to be beeping at a more relaxed pace. Even as she laid her down though, Lena was crying in her sleep and it broke Stef's heart as she left her a note, kissed her, and went back to work.


	8. AE1: Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 5**

When Stef got back to work David commented on her shirt being wet.

"My girlfriend was upset," she explained before she even realized what had come out of her mouth. She hadn't really come out at work. But, David just smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, my boyfriend does that too. And they call me the girlie one."

They shared a laugh and Stef went to change her shirt. She and David had been riding together for the past 6 months and they had really exchanged very little personal information with one another. Of course, Stef was an expert at keeping people away by using her humor and her skills as an extrovert but, David was starting to grow on her and switch over to actual friend mode.

While she was changing she checked on Mike's bail. It had been set at $465,000. But, because he had been a police officer the judge decided to reduce it down to $232,500 since he wasn't deemed a flight risk due to his ties to family and community. She only needed to pay 10% and the bail bonds man would cover the rest.

Stef gulped. She had visited the website already and knew that this was coming but having it realized was a lot. Since living with her Mom, she insisted on paying half of the expenses so she had been accruing a lot in savings but this would totally devastate that.

She reminded herself that Mike would do the same for her and went out to speak with David. She reasoned that Lena wouldn't find out where the money had come from and since she wasn't technically posting the bail, then she wasn't really betraying her. Or so she hoped the story would hold up that way.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gretchen arrived around 2:30 with a change of clothing for Lena. Lena was so happy to be able to get out of her hospital gown after a nice hot shower. She was already feeling a little weak from being cooped up in bed, but her doctor had given her some arm and leg exercises that she could do to help. She knew the next few weeks were going to be crucial. It was pretty much a foregone conclusion that she wouldn't carry to term but they were going to try and hold off labor for as long as it took so that the babies would have time to mature as much as possible. That way they had a better fighting chance once they were delivered.

Her bed rest was deemed moderate. She would be able to shower daily, walk up and down the stairs to get to the living room, eat at the kitchen table and drive to her doctor's appointments. Other than that, she was to be on the sofa with her feet elevated.

The family had already rearranged her furniture so she had access to the tv, her phone, and computer at all times. They had even installed a small refrigerator for nearby snacks.

The nurses would do the majority of the household chores and caretaking. Her sister's nanny would bring the kids over to Lena's and watch them there after school. The first shift nurse was already there when they arrived at the house. She was a friendly, cheerful woman who had come highly recommended. Her name was Samantha and Lena liked her immediately.

Gretchen got Lena settled on the sofa and then showed Samantha around. Afterward, she went and sat with Lena. The two hadn't really spoken too much about anything serious besides the babies since she had returned.

She held Lena's hand and looked into her eyes. Lena knew instantly that bad news was coming.

"How are you?" Gretchen asked looking at her intensely.

"I'm fine. I'm glad to be home. It feels like I just got released from prison or something." She chuckled.

Gretchen nodded and laughed along with her. She turned to her seriously and began, "Lena –" She wasn't sure how to continue.

"I know it's something serious Gigi so just say it."

"I have to go." Lena nodded even as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry but it's my job. And you know I wouldn't leave unless it wasn't 100% unavoidable."

Lena held up her hand to stop her. "I get it. It's okay. Callie and I are going to be okay. We have tons of help."

"And there's Stefanie."

"Yes, there's Stefanie." The two exchanged a long heavy look.

Gretchen started to cry silently while nodding. "I know you love her. I see the way you two look at one another. And I get it. I messed up." Lena looked away unable to maintain eye contact. They both understood that there was no going back to how things were. "I will be here for my children though." She put her hand on Lena's round belly. "All of them."

Lena put her hand on top of Gigi's. The two of them shared a kiss. Not a passionate kiss but, one that relayed comfort to them both. They parted and Lena leaned her head on Gigi's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while lost in thoughts, regrets, and goodbyes.

Cococococococococococococo

Stef allowed David to drive while she tried to come up with a way to ask for his help. As usual, her impatience and her foot in mouth disease caused her to just blurt it out.

"I need you to post Mike's bail for me." At David's surprised and slightly startled look, she continued, "Look, I don't know what all you've heard but-"

David was a pretty astute guy. His gaydar had already pinged on Stef as soon as he met her. He had been surprised when Mike came up to him one day and warned him that if his wife didn't come home safe every night that David would be dealing with him personally. Then, he found out that they had actually been separated for months. And recently Stef had been smiling, joking, laughing and happier than he'd ever seen her. He'd barely known she was even capable of those things before then. He also knew that it was definitely not Mike who had brought those things out of her.

"That your husband attacked your girlfriend and that instead of going to him that you went to her and was letting poor innocent behemoth Mike who attacked a pregnant woman rot in jail."

Stef looked horrified. "Is that what they're saying?"

"Yep. But, don't worry. They don't do it around me. I've already told them to back the hell off."

"That's not what happened. Or, not exactly anyway."

"Look, us girls need to stick together. You're my partner and I've got your back. Even in this. Though I do need to warn you, I'm not a fan of Mike's. But, you're not so bad. I don't mind. Your secrets are safe with me."

Stef smiled her thanks and handed over the box of cash and the rest of the money so that David could post Mike's bail. They didn't speak much the rest of the way but, they both understood their relationship had changed. For the first time, they were on equal footing.


	9. AE1: Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE ENDING, CHAPTER 6**

Sharon had gone shopping first then went to pick up the kids. When she got there, she learned that Callie and the others had already been taken home by the nanny.

She drove over to Lena's with Brandon and was let in by the nurse. She introduced herself and Brandon and was shown into the living room where Lena was.

"Sharon, hi. This is a surprise." Lena said while the two hugged.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be but I see that daughter of mine forgot to tell you. I came over to make dinner since I'm sure you're sick of hospital food and take out. I figured you could also use the company."

"Well, that's sweet. Hi Brandon." Lena said turning her attention to him and giving him a hug.

"Hi Lena. Your stomach is really big." The adults laughed and Brandon looked a little surprised.

"Well, that's what happens when you have two babies growing inside of you. Callie, Jaleyn, and Ethan are all out back with the nanny. Why don't you head out there?"

Brandon eagerly ran off and Sharon told Lena she was going to start dinner.

Lena texted Stef and told her that her Mom and Brandon had arrived. Stef texted back that she was sorry she forgot to tell her when she went over for lunch but that she was going to be late getting off of work tonight.

_Hurry home love._

_Mmmm... I love the sound of that_, was the reply she received back. Lena smiled. So did she.

Cocococococococococococococo

Stef finished her shift and then drove to the county jail. Mike was already waiting when she pulled up.

"Not one word Mike I swear." She gave him her don't you dare try me glare and drove to his house. They made it almost all the way there before Mike just had to ruin it.

"How's Brandon?"

"He's fine." They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. "This is it Mike."

"Stef, I'm so sorry."

Stef held up her hand and stopped him. "I know that Mike. But, it doesn't change what is. If those babies die-" she trailed off shaking her head. "There's nothing more that I can do for you Mike."

He nodded and got out. She drove off without looking back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Since talking with Gretchen, Lena was feeling a little off. She couldn't explain it. It was just a really odd disconnected feeling like she was floating underwater.

Stef arrived and everyone crowded around the kitchen table to enjoy dinner. She and Gretchen sat on opposite ends but it was as if there was an invisible band connecting the two of them. They spent the night catching one another's gazes then looking away and looking back again.

Stef walked Lena back to the sofa after dinner and snuggled close. "How about I spend the night?" she asked playing with Lena's curls.

"No." Lena answered quickly. Stef looked over at her surprised and a little hurt. "I mean, you don't have to. I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to turn in as soon as Callie does." She smiled it off.

Gretchen had already taken Callie upstairs for her bath and everyone else had already cleared out for the night. It was just Stef, Brandon, and Sharon left and the two latter looked like they were ready to hit the road.

"Okay then." Stef started to get up to join them. She had noticed the looks passing between Gretchen and Lena but had let it pass. She trusted Lena. "Well, I guess we'll be going too. Goodnight." She kissed Lena and Brandon and Sharon said their goodbyes.

Lena knew that her behavior was worrying Stef but she couldn't explain them to herself at the moment. She just felt that on the last night before Gretchen left, that the three of them should be alone. She went up to her room and the three of them climbed in her bed. Callie laid between them while they Gretchen read her to sleep. Gretchen and Lena reached their hands out to one another over her and held on tight as they fell asleep with Callie snuggled in between them.

****A/N: CALM DOWN PEOPLE! You all know that Lena is faithful to Stef. Her bonding with Gretchen isn't out of passion or love. It's the fact that they were once in love and things are going to be forever different now. She's got huge amounts of pregnancy hormones flowing through her and she's feeling a little sad of letting go of yesterday. Don't worry. She knows who her Mama is and her heart beats for Stef.**


	10. AE1: Chapter 7

****A/N: You all know that Lena is faithful to Stef. Her bonding with Gretchen isn't out of passion or love. It's the fact that they were once in love and things are going to be forever different now. She's got huge amounts of pregnancy hormones flowing through her and she's feeling a little sad of letting go of yesterday. Don't worry. She knows who her Mama is and her heart beats for Stef.**

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1: CHAPTER 7**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gretchen, Lena and Callie spent the next day together. They stayed in their PJ's and vegged out in front of the tv watching movies, eating bad snacks, cuddling and laughing. They had explained to Callie that Gretchen would be leaving later that night but, that she would be coming home as soon as her job was done.

Callie was used to Gretchen leaving on business without them though, so she was alright about it. As long as her Mommy loved her and would come back, she understood about her business trips.

Lena on the other hand was feeling melancholy over her leaving. It wasn't because she was in love with her. She loved Stefanie and knew she was her forever. It was just that it was another goodbye in a long line of nothing going the way she had thought it would.

Lena got a text from Stef asking if she wanted to do dinner with Sharon and Brandon again.

_Of course. _

_Well, you were acting a little funny last night. _

_I'm sorry honey. I'll explain when you get here._

_So, am I staying over tonight?_

_Sure ;)_

Cococococococococococococococo

Mike spent the morning talking to his lawyer. His lawyer felt his best strategy was to use provocation as a defense. However, he would need to have the support of his wife in order to help prove his case.

Mike called Stef and when he got her voicemail asked her to call him back because they needed to talk about Brandon. When Stef called back, he asked her to come over after work. She was short with him as usual but agreed as long as it was quick.

His lawyer got to the apartment a few minutes before Stef arrived. Stef was still in uniform when Mike let her into the apartment. "What do you want Mike?" she wasted no time getting to the point.

"Come in, Stef." She looked at him with suspicion but went inside anyway. "This is my lawyer Andrew Pettigrew."

"Hello." They shook hands. "Now what is this about?"

"Sit down Stef." Stef remained standing so Mike pleaded. "Please."

Stef looked at her watch and then reluctantly agreed. "You have 10 minutes. Then, I'm gone."

"Well, I don't know how much Mike's told you about his case but, it doesn't look very good." Stef closed her eyes already feeling a little sick. She didn't want to have this conversation. She was aware that Mike was going to end up in prison. The question was for how long and what to do about Brandon in the meantime.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you attack a pregnant woman. Just tell me what it is you're after."

"We need you to testify that this woman was a threat to your family. Mike spoke of some relationship between you two. She was aware you were a straight married woman and she kept throwing herself at you. Mike was provoked into action to keep her from splitting you all up."

Stef's mouth fell open. She looked back and forth between the two men. "Is this a joke?"

The lawyer was a little confused as he didn't see what the problem was. "No, ma'am. Your husband -"

"He's not my husband!" Stef yelled her anger rising. She rose up to leave.

"Stef!"

"He attacked my pregnant girlfriend AFTER I had explained to him multiple times that I could never love him the way that he deserved. I am a lesbian. He was the one who refused to accept reality. He forced his way to a party that he was never invited to just to see what havoc he could wreak. Our divorce papers have already been filed and as soon as it goes through, I will be asking her to be my wife!"

Mike and the lawyer were the ones with their mouths hanging open this time.

Mike licked his lips nervous and managed to croak out, "Stef-"

Stef gave him a warning glare. "You're on thin ice here Mike."

"Stef, this is serious. I could go to prison."

"No Mike. You ARE going to prison." She let that sink in for a minute. "This is far from over. If those babies don't make it, or if they aren't born healthy, this will never be over. If someone had done to Brandon what was done to her and her babies," Stef's voice broke, but she knew she needed to continue. Mike needed to understand the gravity of the situation. She covered her mouth with her hand as tears ran down her face. "I thank God everyday for Brandon. If someone had taken him away from me, I honestly would never have been able to come through with the grace and poise that she does flawlessly. The fact that she's been able to forgive me, I can never be grateful enough. But, forgiving you-"

"I don't see how that's possible. I am sorry that you've had a hard time with the separation. But, I would never have married you if you hadn't gone behind my back and involved my Father. I still should've been strong enough to walk away. And for that I'm eternally sorry. I could never regret having Brandon though. I suggest with the time that you have left, you figure out how you're planning on explaining this to him and spending as much time with him as possible. " And with that Stef stood and walked out of the apartment leaving a shocked and embarrassed Mike and his lawyer behind.


	11. AE1: Chapter 8

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 8**

Sharon came over later in the afternoon again to make dinner. She chatted with Lena and Gretchen while Brandon and Callie played out back. She had noticed the looks between the two last night and again today they seemed to not want to be far apart from one another and kept touching each other throughout the conversation. She hoped that changed fast before Stef showed up.

Stef had gone home, showered and changed before going over to Lena's. Today had been really tough for her. Having to watch Mike's face as she laid down some hard truths for him was awful for her. But, it had to be done.

She knew that she wasn't responsible for Mike's predicament but that didn't mean she felt no guilt over it either. Lena had been hurt terribly and her pain was far from over. Stef didn't want to think about what would happen if the babies didn't make it or if they were born unhealthy in someway. All because of Mike's jealousy and temper.

She packed a bag for herself and Brandon. She felt it was about time they started spending time together as a family. She drove over to Lena's ready to hear what she had to say about yesterday. She really had hurt her feelings when she said no so quickly about her staying over. Stef felt maybe it was time to talk about moving in. Lena needed help and Stef wanted to be there for her. There were no more barriers between them and she knew Brandon would be thrilled. He loved Lena already. Callie was a different subject though. Stef made a mental note to spend more time with her.

Walking into the house felt different. For one, there were usually tons of people at Lena's house. Stef couldn't remember there ever being less than 12 at any time. Dinner last night had consisted of the nurse, the nanny, Lisa and her husband and family, Timothy, Gretchen, and Lena's parents along with Stef's Mom and Brandon. But, tonight, it was just Sharon, Brandon, Gretchen, Lena, Stef and Callie.

"It's quiet around here today," Stef commented as she kissed Lena hello.

"We needed some privacy today as a family, so I asked my family to stay away tonight. I'm going to reorganize that schedule anyway. It really is a little overwhelming."

"So, what's going on?"

"Hmm... Why don't you go out back and say hi to the kids. We can talk later."

Stef gave Lena a weird look and then walked out to see the kids. "Hi Mom." She said as she walked through the kitchen.

"Hi honey. Have you talked to Lena yet?"

"She sent me out to talk to the kids first. Is there anything that we should be talking about?"

"I'll leave that between you and Lena."

"So that's a yes. And you know what it is. But, you won't tell me. Your daughter, by the way."

"Stefanie, you are an adult woman and so is Lena. If you're going to be in an adult relationship then you need to act like an adult. Now go and say hi to the kids and then get washed up. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

Stef made a face and said, "Well okay," in a cheeky tone. She walked out back to where the kids were playing , "Hi babies."

Brandon ran over to her with his arms outstretched. She scooped him up and hugged and kissed him swinging him slightly. "Hi Mommy. Callie and me, we were having fun, we're going to build us a playhouse."

Stef looked over at Callie walking their way slowly. "Hi Callie. Having fun?"

Callie nodded but didn't engage in any other way. "I'm going to see my Mommies."

"Well, actually I came out to get you two. It's almost dinnertime and we all need to wash up. Come on." She held her hand out to the little girl who almost looked like she didn't want to take it but then she did. Stef counted that a small victory to winning her over.

Dinner was quiet. Brandon, Sharon, and Stef carried the entire conversation. Stef kept trying to engage Callie and Lena but the two were unresponsive. Stef was starting to get a little worried. She hadn't spent much time around Callie but she when she did her impressions were, that she was a pretty exuberant child. Instead, she insisted on sitting next to her Mommies and eventually ended up in Gretchen's lap being fed by her.

Sharon and Stef took care of the cleaning up while Lena went back to the sofa and Brandon snuggled with her chatting away as Gretchen took Callie up for her bath.

Gretchen came down carrying a freshly washed Callie as Sharon and Stef brought some tea out to the living room. They sat on the other side of Lena with Callie holding on to both of her Mommies at the same time. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut through. Sharon excused herself and after kissing everyone goodbye she went home.

Stef turned to Brandon and said, "Guess who's having a sleepover with their best friend?"

Brandon's face lit up. He enjoyed the sleepovers with Callie. "I am. And you can sleepover with Lena."

"No B. My Mommy's going to sleep with my Mama so they can spend special time together. And we're going to sleep in the big bed together again." Callie spoke up for the first time that night.

Stef looked over at Lena whose brow was furrowed in thought. "Lena!"

"What?" Lena asked surprised at her raised voice.

"What's going on?"

Lena sighed. "Why don't you go get Brandon ready for bed?"

Stef looked back and forth between the three faces. She didn't want to make a scene but her patience with the situation was wearing out. She forced a smile and reached for Brandon's hand. "Come on B. Let's get a nice hot bath and your jammies on."

As they walked up the stairs they heard hushed voices then Callie screamed "Nooooo Mommy!" and she started to cry. Her wails could be heard over the running water.

She let Brandon stay in the bath longer than normal. Then, they went downstairs where Gretchen was carrying a limp Callie back upstairs. "Give Lena a kiss goodnight and then run up so Mommy can tuck you in."

Brandon eagerly kissed and hugged Lena and then followed Gretchen and Callie upstairs.

"What the hell's going on Lena?" Stef asked once they were alone.

Lena closed her eyes and sighed at her swear, "Gretchen's leaving."

Stef waited since there had to be more. As far as she was concerned that was good news.

Gretchen came back down. "Callie's out. I don't know for how long. And I locked everything up upstairs. I'm going to finish locking up down here." And she went off towards the kitchen.

"Gretchen's leaving, Callie's upset, and everything is changing." Lena started to cry. "I'm sorry. I thought that Brandon being here would help distract her. But, she's still upset."

Gretchen came back into the living room. She sat beside Lena and pulled her into her arms. Stef wasn't too happy about that. "Everything's locked up. You only need to turn on the alarm." She looked over at Stef, "Your car is blocking my rental. I need you to move it."

Stef huffed and shook her head. She stomped out to her car and moved it over behind Lena's. After a few minutes more, Gretchen came out, got into her car, and drove away.

Stef walked back inside and almost collided with Lena who was peering at the alarm box. Lena keyed in the alarm code and started making her way upstairs. Stef followed close behind waiting for more information about this sleepover they had all had and why Lena was acting like Gretchen leaving was like going to a funeral.

Lena stopped in the kids room and tucked Callie in tighter and then kissed Brandon on his head. "Sweet dreams." She told him then left Stef to finish putting him down.

When Stef went into the bedroom, Lena was already in bed. She grabbed her own things in a huff and went into the bathroom. When she came out, Lena had turned out the light and was lying on her side. Stef got into bed on the other side. At first she tried lying there but the more she stared off into the dark the angrier she became. Finally, she gave up the ghost.

She turned the light on and sat up and yelled, "Lena!"

Lena jumped, "What?!"

"What the hell is going on? And what the hell has been going on for the past few days here?"

Lena sat up. "I already told you, nothing." Lena turned fully so that she could face Stef. She rearranged her pillows so that she could sit up with them supporting her. "Gretchen's gone. And I don't know when she'll be coming back. It might not even be until the babies are born for all I know."

"And you're crying this hysterically has what to do with this sleepover in your bed?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Lena cried genuinely shocked and confused.

"Gretchen being gone sounds like good news to me. So, why the hysterics? And what were you two doing having a sleepover?"

"Oh my God!" Lena tossed her head back. "Will you get over yourself? This has nothing to do with you!"

"Fine." Stef stiffened her back, sat up straight, and put her hands around her knees. She gestured that Lena had the floor. "Please, do tell."

Lena took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. "Gretchen's gone. I know for you that sounds great but she is a really good Mom and Callie loves her. And I'm here trapped either in bed or on a sofa and I can't do anything for my own child." Tears were pouring down Lena's face by now. "She fell today and I couldn't even jump up and run to her. If Gretchen hadn't been here then, what? My 4 year old would've been on her own being cared for by strangers. At least with Gretchen here, it was her Mommy taking care of her. Now what are we supposed to do? I can't bathe her. I can't put her to bed. I can't even pick her up!"

Stef reached out but Lena pulled away. "Lena," she croaked out pained.

"And on top of all of this, that monster has been released on bail." Lena grabbed some tissues and wiped at her face. "My nurses aren't just nurses. They're bodyguards. My child has to have a bodyguard surrounding her because of some monster who's been set loose to do as he pleases while we're trapped here."

Stef felt sickened and saddened at the reference to Mike as a monster. Or that Lena had felt so afraid that she had hired actual bodyguards to protect her and Callie. He had really ruined a lot of things but, it was hard for her to see a man she had married and lived with for years as a monster. He was still Brandon's father.

"After my appointment tomorrow, we're going to go and stay with my parents."

"Lena you don't have to do that. You have me. And my Mom's been coming over here and cooking without me asking. I think it gives her something to do for the family and lets her get out of the house at the same time. Callie will be okay between the two of us. I've wanted to spend more time with her anyway."

"And I'm sorry about Mike. I didn't know that you were that scared of him. I can assure you that he's got enough to deal with without making things worse."

"What does that mean? Have you been seeing him?"

Stef sighed. "He called me over and said he wanted to speak to me about Brandon. But, he wanted to set me up with his lawyer."

"Set you up how? And why did you go over there? Did you have your gun with you?"

"I'm not afraid of him that's why. He's Brandon's Father. What he did was stupid and reckless and an accident. He never meant to put your babies in jeopardy." At the flash in Lena's eyes she put her hands up in surrender. "I'm just the messenger. I promise I'm not defending him. There is no defense for what he's done."

"They wanted me to play the good wife and hope by using provocation as a defense that it would help him get less time." Lena glared at her again. "I didn't of course. I told him that he deserves what he gets and that I can't help him anymore. I told his lawyer that what he did was dangerous and stupid and all out of jealousy because I loved someone who wasn't him. I wasn't his wife anymore and as soon as our divorce is finalized I'm going to marry you."

"What? You want to get married?" Lena asked incredulously.

"Well, yea. I mean, isn't that our point? We already have the kids, you have the house, isn't marriage our next step?"

Lena smiled. "Yes but, you don't think it's too early? I mean, it's only been 4 months since we met."

"We could live together for a while first or, rather I thought that's what we were doing first, but, isn't that where we're going to end up at?"

"So, you think it's possible for us to stay here? I mean at my parents' house, one of them are always home."

"The kids are in school Wednesday and Friday, on Thursday, maybe my Mom can do something with them during the day. And on the weekend I'll be home and we can go over and start packing up our stuff to move here. You won't have anything to worry about then. I'll get the kids up, dressed, fed, and drop them off myself in the morning, your nurse is here for you all day and my Mom can pick them up afterschool. I'll be home to put them in the bath and bedtime. And it'll give me more time to bond with Callie and you with Brandon. Next week they have the entire week off since school starts the following week but I can take them to the parent/teacher night. And next week I'm sure between all of us and the village we can work something out."

"The loop," Lena smiled.

"Huh?"

"We're the loop. I think the village has already been done enough times." Lena laid down and scooted closer to Stef and Stef did the same. Stef put her arms around her and pulled her even closer. They fell asleep in one another's arms.


	12. AE 1: Chapter 9

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 9**

The next morning, Stef awoke first and went into the bathroom for her morning ritual. She came out wrapped in a towel with one wrapped around her head and sorted through her clothing. She was busy when she heard quick small footsteps and then the door open.

She looked over knowing it was one of the kids and not surprised by which. "Hi Callie."

Callie looked back and forth between her sleeping Mama and Stef looking over at her. She turned and ran down the hallway. Stef could hear her open another door. Then, she ran downstairs. Stef decided she'd gone far enough. She chased her down and found Callie about to open the door to outside when she swooped her up.

"Your Mommy's not here baby. Remember?" Stef kissed her as she brought her back over to the sofa and sat her on her lap.

Callie wriggled more but Stef held on tight. "Callie, look at me." When Callie quieted and looked over at her Stef began, "I know you miss your Mommy but she did say goodbye before she left. And you know she's going to be back as soon as her business is done."

Stef carefully released the wriggling girl and she glared over at Stef. She crossed her arms over her chest and buried her chin in her chest. This time when she turned and ran, it was up the stairs. Stef made it up just in time to have the door slammed in her face. She opened the door in time to see Callie launch herself on top of Lena.

"Ooomph," Lena groaned holding her stomach.

"Callie!" Stef yelled louder than she meant to. Callie began crying and turned to her Mama. She looked at Lena struggling to get up and breathing heavy and she jumped off the bed and ran past Stef into her room. Stef heard the door slam shut.

"Are you okay babe?" Stef went to her immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, go and get her." Stef nodded and turned and followed Callie.

Just as Stef figured, Brandon had awakened to the loud noises and yelling and was crying now himself. Stef picked him up shushing him and rubbing his back as she followed Callie's cries that were coming from the closet. She opened it up to see her sitting there crying into her ladybug stuffed animal. Stef's heart broke for her.

"Aw, Cals." She figured the first thing was to deal with the easiest thing first. "Brandon, can you be a big boy for Mommy?" when he nodded she continued, "I need to talk with Callie. Why don't you go and get in bed with Lena and we'll be right there in a few minutes." She kissed him and Brandon nodded and sniffled and ran off.

"Hi ladybug." Stef sat on her knees on the floor outside the door. She didn't want to crowd her. "I'm really sorry I yelled a minute ago. I was just really worried about Mama. You know we have to be really careful with Mama with the babies inside her tummy."

Callie just continued crying into her stuffed animal. Stef smiled and came up with something. "Ladybug, I'm not leaving, I'm coming right back. Okay?" As expected, she got no answer and she ran into Lena's room and got her phone and ran back. She opened up her video's folder. "Remember this?" Inside was a video of Callie at her birthday party with the ladybugs tattooed to look like they were running up and down her arm. Callie was twirling her arm around to show how they climbed up and ended on her face laughing that deep belly laugh that small children have. "They're crawling all over me." She said through her giggles.

When Callie heard her own voice, she looked over. She smiled a little remembering and then she looked up at Stef. Her tears weren't gone yet but they were slowing.

"That was a happy day and such a great party. Brandon wants to have one just like it." Stef said.

Callie smiled wider and started to come out but then stopped. "That's when Mama got hurt. Now she's sick." Callie started to cry in wails that wrenched at Stef's heart. "I didn't mean to hurt her." She said through her tears.

"Aw baby, Mama knows." She said as she held her tight and stroked her hair. "It's just you have to be careful is all. I'm sorry I yelled. I was just a little worried and it came out the wrong way. You didn't do anything wrong though. No one's mad at you."

"My Mommy left." Callie hiccupped.

"I know baby but you know how much she loves you. And she'll call and write and you know she's going to come back soon too. And guess what?" When Callie looked at her inquisitively, she said, "Brandon and I are moving in here to keep you and your Mama company. Do you think that'll be a good idea?"

"You'll have to ask my Mommy first. I'm not sure she would like that or not." And with that, Callie got up and ran towards Lena's room.

Stef sighed and followed. She needed to hurry and get herself and the kids dressed. She'd have to talk this out with Lena more later.


	13. AE1: Chapter 10

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 10**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena's visit to the doctor eased her troubled mind some. The absorption was holding, the babies were doing fine, and everything else looked okay.

Lisa was at the house when she and Angelique pulled up. Angelique helped her inside and Lisa brought out a tray that held some lunch she picked up for the two of them.

"So, how're things?" Lisa asked.

"Good. They're healthy and the absorption hasn't increased. Even though Callie did do a cannonball right onto my belly this morning."

Lisa stared openmouthed. Lena waved her away.

"It was an accident. She realized Gretchen was gone and she was feeling really emotional. So was I for that matter. I let her kiss me." Lena admitted to her sister.

Again Lisa's mouth dropped open. "Wait, what?!"

"Nothing happened. It was just, everything was so overwhelming. I can't take care of my daughter properly, I'm terrified of not being able to deliver properly, there's a madman on the loose then, Gretchen said she had to leave. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I got really emotional and clingy and I didn't want to let her go."

"So?"

"So that was it. We both had a really hard time letting her go. At least when she was here, Callie had her other Mommy around. But, without her, it felt like we were on our own."

"Okay but, what's changed?"

"Stef wants to get married."

"Isn't she still married?"

"Her divorce will be final in 3 months. And before you say it, yes I do know what I'm doing."

"Really? So you've thought about Brandon having visitations with his Dad in prison and what happens when he comes home and wants to talk about him? Or how you're going to explain to Callie that her stepbrother's Father is the man who hurt her Mama and her babies, or when his Dad gets out of prison and wants to visit his son. Lena. Really?"

Lena had stopped eating and started crying. Lisa took her hands in hers and made her look at her, "Lena, I know you want this whole thing to work out. But, if you can't even have an honest conversation about what all of those things are going to look like then, I just don't see how this is going to work." Lisa took her in her arms as her sister's tears turned into sobs.

Cococococoocococococococococo

Today was a rare easy day for Stef. She had to go to some training meetings earlier so she was able to spend the afternoon catching up on paperwork. She actually was even able to wrap things up early. She got off of work and texted Lena and asked if she needed anything. When Lena responded no, she texted back that she was going to go and pick up the kids and maybe do something fun for a while.

She got to the school and the first issue that arose was her not being able to sign Callie out of school. She had to have Lena call and okay her picking her up and then Callie really didn't want to go with her. She knew that she and Callie still had a way to go but, she thought they had made a little headway that morning. Apparently she and Callie were not on the same page as far as this was concerned. Again, she had to get Lena on the phone to tell her that it was okay.

She had decided to take the kids to a waterpark which meant running to both houses and getting their suits and then getting them changed and out the door. Lena also sent Angelique as backup to helping with the kids. Stef was a little upset but didn't want to show it in front of the kids. _Didn't Lena trust her? _

By the time they got there, both kids were already cranky. Then, the kids saw the fountains shooting up to the sky, the waterslide, and the water that changed colors and danced to music. There was no stopping either of them then. They ran around laughing and playing. They took a lot of pics and videos and sent them to Lena. It was a pretty good day.

Once home, she went to work getting the kids bathed before dinner. This opened a new door of challenges with Callie who still didn't want Stef taking care of her. Stef decided to get Brandon's bath out of the way first, and then she could concentrate on the Callie situation.

After she got Brandon dressed, she went downstairs for Callie. "Where's Callie? It's her turn to bathe," she asked Lena.

"Angelique is bathing her in my tub."

Stef looked at Lena for a moment then jumped in, "What's going on now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you insinuating that I can't be trusted with Callie." Lena looked at her shocked. "You sent Angelique with us when I took the kids to the waterpark, and now Angelique's bathing Callie, all of this after we've already talked about me being here to specifically help you out and wanting to spend more time with Callie. What's going on?"

"Callie likes and trusts Angelique which is why I'm allowing her to give her a bath. I thought it would be faster and easier than having Callie sit out here freezing."

Stef looked at Lena dubiously. She wanted to continue to prod her but Sharon interrupted and called them all to dinner at the same time that Angelique and Callie came down the stairs from the bathtub.

Stef sighed and then helped Lena up. "We're not finished yet," she told her as they made their way to the kitchen table.

After dinner, Angelique went to clean up while everyone else went into the living room. Stef plugged her phone into the tv and everyone oohed, aahed, laughed, and told tales about the waterpark adventure. Lena eyes glistened with tears but they didn't spill over.

Angelique finished the dishes and then told Lena that she was going to do a sweep and start locking up.

"Why are you crying Mama?" Callie asked noticing her Mama's wet eyes.

"I'm not baby. Mama's just a little misty is all. I'm just really glad that you had a good day." Lena kissed her and snuggled her close to assure that all was well.

"It's what they used to call sensitive women who couldn't control themselves in my day," Sharon piped up. "When you're having a baby, everything makes you cry. I used to fall apart at hallmark commercials."

"I don't want a baby if it's going to make me cry all the time," Brandon said.

Everyone laughed and Stef tousled his hair. "You're going to feel completely different when you grow up. But, that's not until forever from now," She tickled him and then kissed him when his giggles died down.

Angelique returned and said that everything was locked up, upstairs and down and that all that was left was turning on the alarm. She told the kids that she'd be back in the morning.

Brandon gave a big yawn in his Mom's face and Stef turned to Lena and Callie and announced, "I think it's bedtime for all the little people. Come on, Callie. Let's get you two into bed." Stef held out her hand to Callie.

Callie looked at her hand and then looked the other way, "I'm sleeping with my Mama tonight."

Lena held up her hand to stop Stef continuing, "That's fine with me. I could use a little cuddle time with my Callie Q. Come on Cals, let's go." Lena stood and grabbed Callie's hand as they made their way upstairs.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go. I do have these two little rascals all day tomorrow right?"

"Yes, Mom. And thank you by the way. For everything."

Sharon kissed her and Brandon before heading out the door. "This is what Mother's live for. Taking care of grandkids and giving them back when we're done. I wouldn't trade one minute of it." She waved and left.

Stef locked up and switched on the alarm. She took Brandon upstairs but as she tried to lay him down, he balked. "What is it babe?"

He hesitated for a moment before saying quietly, "Everyone gets to sleep in the big bed."

"You want to sleep with us tonight?" When he nodded she said, "Of course you do. Let's go bub."

They went into the bedroom and she laid him down next to Callie. "See what you started?" she asked looking over at Lena.

Lena smiled faintly and Brandon leaned over Callie to give her a hug and kiss. He started to draw back then he gave Callie a kiss as well.

"Eew," Callie cried as she rubbed her cheek. "Don't slobber on me."

"Okay, okay. If you're both going to be in here then it's straight to sleep. If not, you're going to have to go back to your own beds." Lena scolded.

Stef gathered her things and went into the bathroom. She got ready for bed and went back into the room. The kids were already asleep having been worn out from their day at the park. She had expected and hoped for that. But, Lena being asleep also was really starting to worry her. She climbed in beside Brandon and read for a while before she fell asleep.


	14. AE1: Chapter 11

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 11**

Stef was so cranky the next day, David finally broke down and had to ask, "What the hell is with you? The little woman not giving you any?"

"No, she's not." At his questioning face she explained, "She's on bedrest. No sexual activity of any kind."

"Well, that sucks for her. You can still handle your own business, you know." When she gave him a grossed out look he said, "Look, girlfriend, we've all been there. There's no shame in the playing alone game."

"That's not what's bothering me. It's mostly, well…. She's not talking to me. It's like she's got this barrier up and I have no idea why. I know she's worried about the babies and Callie and Mike but, those things she usually talks to me about. I have no idea what's going on with her right now. And we never have a minute alone. There's always the kids or someone else there all the time."

"I thought you said your Mom was taking the kids today. She can't keep them for a while so you two can get some grown up time together?"

That gave Stef an idea. She texted her Mom. _Hi Mom, how're things with the kids?_

_They're fine. They're pretty easy kids.__After their naps are over we're going to take a trip to the zoo._

_And how's Callie? Is everything okay with her?_

_Callie's her usual self.__She's quieter than usual but other than that she's fine._

_Do you think you could do me a favor and keep them until close to bedtime? Lena and I really need to spend some time alone._

_I'll do better than that.__I'll grab some of Callie's things and I'll keep them both for the night._

_Thanks Mom.__I love you guys. Tell them that we'll call them later tonight okay?_

_Love you too. Talk to you later._

Now all she needed was a good plan for tonight.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sharon had come over extra early to help with the kids. First, she made them a special picnic breakfast that they shared on the floor in the living room with Lena. Then, she took them to the park for a while so that they could get rid of some excess energy. Lena had insisted Angelique tag along which was fine with Sharon. She had let the younger woman do all the chasing them around so they were good and worn out by the time they went home for lunch.

They had only just went to bed and Sharon was chatting with Lena when Stef began texting her. She was more than happy to keep the kids overnight. She knew the two women needed time alone and she was looking forward to spending some time doting on her grandkids.

"So, I guess you two are going to keep the kids in the same room for now?" Sharon asked.

"Well, it seems to be working for them right now. They both ended up in my bed last night so I don't see them in separate bedrooms for a while."

"Sounds good. Stef and Brandon don't have much to move over here anyway. They've been sharing a bedroom between them and Brandon's been in his toddler bed which is way too small for him. Although, word to the wise, I wouldn't let them sleeping with you become a habit. You'll just end up regretting it."

"I guess it's one that I don't mind indulging right now. I feel safer having Callie with me. And she's had so many changes to deal with. It lets me check in with her. She shouldn't have to put up with so much right now. She's now basically lost both of her Moms. I just really wish Gretchen would hurry back," Lena sighed heavily.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Sharon asked in a mock offended voice. "She still has you, you know. And Stef, and me, and all the rest of her family around her. I know it's hard not being able to move around as you'd like but, just like you; she has a bigger support system than she knows. Being a mother is a hard enough job without adding guilt. Trust me, once you start going down that road you don't stop. And Callie's doing fine. She's got plenty of family and support around her. And she knows she's being loved. It's not like you've put her outside and making her fend for herself. So what if someone else cooks meals. You really do need to let up on yourself with the guilt. It'll do nothing but eat you alive and taint everything around you."

"I just hate sitting here having to watch my life play out around me. I've never felt this helpless and dependent in my life. I feel like a beached whale. Completely out of my element and not able to do anything about it."

Sharon moved over to the couch to sit beside Lena. She clasped her hand in hers tightly. "You are not dependent. You're simply allowing yourself to be supported by people around you who love you. You've been put in a horrible position but you're not helpless either. Helpless means that you're weak and right now you're in the highest power position. All you have to do is to speak and Stefanie will practically break her leg trying to get you whatever it is that you want. Stop looking at this as a punishment and remember that you're bringing two babies into the world. Now, you have time to conserve energy and get all the rest in that you can. With 4 kids between the two of you, you're definitely going to need it."

Lena laughed through her tears. "Sorry, pregnancy hormones," she said while fanning her face with her hands. "

She put her arm around Lena before continuing, "I'm so glad that Stef has found you. I watched my daughter change from this beautiful fearless little bundle of energy to just being a shell. I thought that I could change Frank but, instead he changed me. And I almost died under the weight of that guilt. It still haunts me. But, when I see you two together, I know I can forgive myself.

"I really do want to thank you so much for everything you've done. I'm so grateful for all of it. And Stef loves you and she's never blamed you. So take your own advice, woman. Let go of the guilt trip." The two women hugged one another and sat lost in their own thoughts before the thump of a child's feet hitting the floor shook them out of their reverie.

"Grandma's back on duty now. This is what I live for." Sharon dropped a kiss on Lena's head as she went upstairs to corral the kids.


	15. AE1: Chapter 12

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 12**

When Stef walked in Lena was looking anxiously out the picture window in the living room.

"I thought you were your Mom. She's been gone with the kids all day and I haven't heard from her. I need you to go and get them," Lena had sent herself into a panic. She had tears pouring down her eyes and she was shaking.

Stef came forward quickly and wrapped her arms around her. "Calm down babe. I'm sorry. I asked Mom to take the kids for the night. I wanted to do something special for just us. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You what? Why would you do that and not tell me?!"

"Because it would've ruined the surprise part of surprise? I'm sorry. I didn't think that you'd get upset. I just… we really needed some alone time baby."

Lena still had tears streaming down her face but was at least attempting to calm down. She was still kneading her hands together, "I'm not sure about the whole night. Maybe for a couple of hours or so."

Stef took Lena's face in her hands and kissed her. "Baby, please, we need this," she pleaded staring into Lena's eyes. Stef's voice was normally husky and Lena loved hearing her talk. Especially when her head was resting on her chest. The rumble from within, she called it. But when she really wanted to convey how serious it was, she usually spoke in a whisper. It helped her keep her emotions reigned in. "Listen, I just left them, and they're fine. Callie's fine. Angelique did a sweep of the house and around it. They're going to be okay for one night. Just, please Lena."

Lena bit her lip and looked past Stef at the bags that she had brought in with her and left in the foyer. Reluctantly she nodded her consent. "What'd you bring me?"

Stef laughed her triumph and relief and kissed Lena again. "Oh no, it's not going to be that easy. You have to close your eyes and say pretty please first,"

Lena held out her hands, tilted her head back, looked up at Stef and closed her eyes, "Pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top, may I have my surprise?"

Stef laughed and went and fetched the bags.

Lena felt something soft and fragrant traveling across her face and opened up her eyes. It was a bouquet of multicolored roses. Stef presented them with a flourish and a curtsey and Lena happily accepted them.

"So, I wasn't sure which color to get you so I asked the florist the meaning behind the colors. Red here," Stef pulled the roses out one at a time, "is for love. You are forever my love. Pink is for how graceful you are. Yellow is for joy because you make me so happy. And the green here, that's my favorite. It's the new life you're giving to me."

Lena lost it and started to tear up. She leaned over and kissed Stef deeply.

Stef pulled back and wagged her finger at her, "Wait. I'm not finished yet." She placed the pizza on the coffee table and grabbed a bottle and champagne flukes and presented it to Lena like a waiter in a restaurant. "Dinner, a movie, and the finest sparkling white grape juice in the world."

Lena cocked her head to the side, "Hmm.. I see it came from the orchards of Welch. You spared no expense huh?"

"Only the best for you, my love. Now, let's eat and watch the movie. Then we can call the kids before bedtime."

They watched the movie and ate snuggled up together. Afterward, they called the kids and made sure and checked in with them. Callie and Lena had a long conversation in rapid French. Stef kept an ear out trying to judge how the conversation was going by inflection since she couldn't understand the words. It eventually tapered off and Lena disconnected the call.

"Callie okay?"

Lena nodded vaguely. "Yeah, she's fine now. She thought she was being kidnapped. I assured her that she'd be home tomorrow. Your Mom promised to bring them by before going to school." Stef waited knowing by the distracted look on Lena's face and the way she was absently flicking her fingernails together that more was coming.

"We really need to figure out what to tell the kids about this situation before you and Brandon move in."

"Okay. And what do you think we should tell them since they're only four."

Lena was back to chewing her bottom lip again, "I don't lie to Callie. I don't want her lying to me and I think it sets a bad example. Eventually, Brandon's going to ask about his Father. How are you planning on handling that?" Lena turned back onto Stef.

"I guess I'll keep it the same as when I tell him about anyone else going to jail. Daddy did something bad and jail is his consequence."

"I don't want him here Stef. Under no circumstances or for any reason. I don't want him anywhere near me, my house, or my children. I can barely even tolerate hearing his name. If you want Brandon to spend time with him, the two of you are going to have to work it out at one of those visitation drop off centers. But, under no circumstances is he ever to come anywhere near us." Lena said vehemently.

"Fine." Stef said sharply. "Is that it?"

Lena gave Stef a look of consternation. "What Stefanie?"

Stef wriggled her nose and sighed heavily. "Sometimes it seems like you don't even want us here. You speak of you, Callie, and the babies and me and Brandon as if we're two separate entities. I thought that you wanted to make this a family."

"I do want to make this a family. But, I will admit it's a lot harder than I thought it would or should be."

"And why do you think that is?" Stef's voice had gone quiet again. When Lena remained quiet, she continued, "My thoughts or feelings haven't changed. Have yours?" She tried looking into Lena's eyes but Lena was looking down and it seemed to Stef purposely avoiding her. After the silence stretched into awkwardness Stef said, "Well, this night is turning out lovely."

"I do still love you," Lena spoke quietly as well, "But, I think my feelings have changed somewhat."

"What do you mean by that?" Stef's stomach was starting to churn and her palms were sweating.

Lena had her hands crossed over her belly. She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and stared at the ceiling. "I mean what I said. I still love you. But, I feel like we're on two different pages as far as this situation is concerned. My entire life has exploded, my daughter has lost both of her Mommies, I've been terrified since the second the doctor told me my babies lives could be in danger and you just seem to be going about your day as if nothing is really happening. It just makes me so angry."

Stef shook her head, "I know that everything has changed and I'm trying to be there but, you just keep pushing me away. I'm trying to be there for Callie too but she just stares through me. I don't know what else I can do. Please, tell me, Lena, what else can I do?" Stef was on the verge of tears

Lena finally turned and looked at Stef, "I love you," She pulled her into her arms and pressed her forehead against hers. "I do want this to work. I'm not worried about you and Callie. She'll come around eventually. This is just harder than I bargained for. I'm really sorry if you felt that I was taking it out on you."

Stef kissed Lena and let out a sigh of relief. She was just glad that they were okay. She vowed to make sure that it stayed that way. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her as close as she could. "I love you too." Finally, out of breath, she pulled back, "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed while I lock up and put the alarm on?"

"Hurry up," Lena told her while she walked toward the stairs.

Stef checked downstairs first, then ran upstairs and made sure all windows were closed and locked and all lights were off. Then, she ran and turned on the alarm before going up to bed. Once in the bedroom, Stef got ready for bed quickly and slipped in beside Lena.

Stef turned and cuddled close to Lena spooning her. The two slept with their fingers intertwined.


	16. AE1: Chapter 13

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 13**

Stef had already gotten up and started a pot of coffee when her Mom arrived with the kids. Brandon ran into her arms but Callie merely looked around.

"Hmmm. My stud muffin, I missed you." She kissed Brandon multiple times on his head. "Good morning Callie, how are you? Did you have fun with Grandma?"

"She's not my Grandma. Where's my Mama?"

Stef sighed, "She's upstairs still in bed."

"She's decided on not calling me Grandma since she has two already. She'll just call me Sharon. I guess that's a step up from Brandon's Grandma. How'd things go last night?"

"Great. And thank you so much Mom. We really needed that." Stef said while she continued swinging Brandon from side to side.

"I'm hungry," he announced after his laughter had died down.

"They haven't eaten yet. Callie insisted on coming straight home so I figured making breakfast here is just as good as at home. I'll start on breakfast now." Sharon said heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom. Let's go and see Lena shall we?" Brandon nodded and ran up the stairs after Stef released him.

"Moms making breakfast now and afterward she'll take the kids to school." Stef said as she walked into the room. Lena nodded and turned her attention back to the 2 kids who were flanking her. Stef lounged at the end of the bed.

"So, I've got to get up and get ready." She said kissing each on their heads and heading toward the bathroom.

Stef smiled at Callie. "Did you have fun yesterday? I hear you went to the zoo."

"It was fine." Callie got up and followed Lena into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her in the process.

Stef's smile faltered slightly but she picked it back up and looked at Brandon, "How about you? Did you have tons of fun?"

Brandon came over to her and put his arms around her neck, "I had fun. I loved the zoo. I'm not sure Callie had a lot of fun though. She doesn't have a lot of fun anymore like she used to."

Stef rubbed her nose with her hand. "It's okay bud. She just misses her Mommy. Come on. Let's go and see what Grandma's made for breakfast." She scooped him up and carried him to the kitchen.

Brandon and Sharon chatted away during breakfast. Callie had to be fed by Lena to get anything in her. Stef hoped this behavior didn't continue for too much longer. She kissed everyone goodbye and went off to work.

Cocococococcococococcocococo

She was humming and tapping her fingers in the patrol car and seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

"Someone actually took my advice?" David just had to break down and ask.

Stef laughed. "Not that advice. But yes, Lena and I were able to spend some quality time alone."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks friend."

"No problem, you're the closest thing to a girlfriend I have right now. Or will ever have."

They laughed together out loud and then continued working.

Stef and David got back to the station around 3 to start on paperwork until it was time to clock out. As they were walking in David says, "Oh shit," under his breath and then hurried inside.

Stef looked around to see what the problem was and almost ran smack dab into Mike. "Oh shit." He had walked right up behind her and she hadn't noticed at all. "Hi Mike."

"Stef, can we talk?" Mike looked like hell and she swore she could smell alcohol on his breath even now.

"Sure, Mike. What's up?" Stef felt trapped but decided it was easier to let him get whatever off his chest than to try and put him off when he was in this state.

"I want to come and get Brandon for the weekend."

"That's not going to work Mike."

"What do you mean it's not going to work? He's my son and I have visitation. I want him for the weekend. This is my weekend with him."

"Actually Mike, it's not. But even if it was, the answer would still be no. You smell like a brewery and you look like a wreck. Also, Lena and I are moving in together this weekend. And she wants you nowhere around. I was going to call you later but, she wants us to do formal exchanges at the Child Exchange Center."

"I don't care what Lena wants. We're his parents Stef. Me and you. She has no say in any of this."

"She's going to be my wife and she's his mother now too. We are all a family. She's involved in everything that includes that me and Brandon."

Mike was incredulous. _Didn't she know what he was going through?__Shouldn't she pretend to care a little? _"Seriously Stef? You're doing this to me now? Do you know what I'm going through? They just took my badge away in there Stefanie because of an accident."

Stef reached back into the car and removed a pamphlet and handed it to Mike. "I'm sorry to hear that Mike but, your actions do have consequences. And driving 45 minutes to assault a pregnant woman is not an accident. It was jealousy, envy, and sheer stupidity." She paused to let that sink in, "Orientation is on Tuesday so make sure that you show up or you will have to wait until the following week to start to see Brandon, for as long as you can. Hopefully, you'll use this time to clean yourself up and do the right thing by then."

Mike tried to grab her arm but Stef was able to shake him off and continued walking fast. "Stef! Stefanie!" he hollered before the door swung shut after her.

Seeing Mike in that condition was hard for Stef. But, it was his life and she was not responsible for his actions. She got to her desk, took a deep breath, and kept her head down for the rest of the day.


	17. AE1: Chapter 14

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 14**

Stef stopped by her Mom's and picked up some things for her and Brandon. She took inventory of their room and decided that as long as she could get some help, she wasn't going to need a moving van or anything. When she had left Mike, she took all of Brandon's things and only the things that were most important to her. It really hadn't added up to much. Maybe 2 car trips should do it.

Brandon's toddler bed would stay or maybe it was even time to get rid of it completely. Lena had the extra rooms set up as the nursery and a guest room. She figured they'd talk tonight about the logistics of where everyone was going to go.

She got to the house and Callie was curled up asleep with Lena on the sofa. She gave them each a kiss and asked, "Where's Brandon?"

"He's out back. He's been in and out but I think Callie may not be feeling well. She's been glued to me all day." Lena stroked Callie's hair and she began to open her eyes slowly. "She's not feverish. I think she just needs some Mama time."

"I'll go run and check on Brandon." Stef left them to having a little girl time then went out towards the kitchen. "Hi Mom. Smells good."

"Of course it's good. I made it."

"Yeah, well, I still have nightmares of frozen peas and TV dinners." Stef gagged.

Sharon snapped a towel at her, "If I even thought of trying to make you eat wholesome nutritious meals, you'd throw a fit. B's out back. Be gone with you."

Stef threw open the back door, "Hey little man. How's it going?"

Brandon ran up to her excitedly. She loved those first hellos after time apart. Seeing that joy on his face when he caught sight of her after being away for a while made her heart swell. She scooped him up and held him close to her.

"I'm okay but, I think Callie isn't. She's just been sleeping all day."

"Well, I think she might be a little under the weather. Why don't we go and see if we can make her and Lena feel better?"

Brandon smiled and nodded and they headed in.

Dinner was more animated. Callie tried sitting on Lena's lap and started to throw a tantrum when she couldn't fit. Stef offered to hold her but, Callie was having none of that. She began sobbing and howling and Brandon looked a little scared. Lena took her back into the living room to calm her.

After dinner, Stef sent Brandon into the living room with Lena and Callie. He looked at her for a minute unsure of how that was going to work out but, he turned and walked slowly there anyway.

"I have no idea what to do right now." Stef nodded toward the living room.

"You're doing all you can honey. Just keep talking to her and eventually she'll come around. She's only just turned 4. Her life has completely turned itself upside down. You just have to be patient."

Stef blew a big breath out. "I hope you're right."

Stef warmed up Callie's and Lena's dinner plates and took them in to them. Callie was laid out on Lena's lap, or what there was of a lap, and Brandon was telling Lena some elaborate tale that he had forgotten to tell about the zoo yesterday.

Lena took her plate gratefully and began eating quickly. Stef felt bad. She must've been hungry. She finished the plate pretty quickly.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you all tomorrow." Sharon kissed everyone and left.

Callie was just beginning to stir again so Stef thought it was a good time to take Brandon off for his bath. She reheated Callie's food and brought it out to her. Callie turned her head away and Lena took the plate from her and began feeding her. Stef sighed but let it pass.

She would come back later for Callie's bath. Hot baths and full bellies were age old tricks to getting the kids to relax. They still needed to talk about the move tomorrow with the kids and hopefully after another nap, dinner, and a bath, Callie would be in a receptive mood. Or so she hoped.

After Brandon's bath, she took him back downstairs after getting him in his pjs. Callie and Lena were speaking in rapid French again. As they got downstairs, Stef realized they were Skyping with Gretchen. She whispered to Brandon to be quiet because they were talking to Callie's Mommy. She took him around the house with her to lock up. She then grabbed Callie's half eaten plate and cleaned up any residual messes. She went ahead and turned on the alarm since she didn't foresee them leaving nor anyone coming over at this time of night.

Thankfully, the conversation had finally ended and Callie was trying to curl into her Mama as much as was possible in Lena's advanced state of pregnancy.

"So, Callie, if we go and get your bath done then, you can pick out a movie and watch since it's still kinda early," Stef held her hand out to the little girl.

Callie looked at her blankly and unmoving. "Come on Cals, let's hurry and get it over with. Mama and I have some good news to share with you two."

Lena waved her hand away when she still refused to budge. She turned Callie around to face her. "For this once, we will let this slide. But, you are to do what you're asked when Stef asks you to. You are to give her all of the same respect that you give me and Mommy. You can skip your bath tonight but, you will need to get your pajamas on and then Stef and I have something important to talk about with you two. Now, go upstairs with Stef and get your pjs on and tomorrow morning, she _will_ give you a bath."

Callie looked like she wanted to object but followed meekly anyway. Stef smiled at least glad they had gotten this far without a breakdown. _Baby steps, baby steps_, she kept repeating to herself in her head. _I'm a tough cop.__I will not let myself be defeated by a 4 year old._

Stef went through the drawers. "So, Callie, what pjs do you want to wear tonight?"

Callie grabbed a Frozen nightgown that was under her pillow and began throwing her clothes and shoes off in different directions, that seemed mainly aimed directly at Stef. She got dressed and hopped down from the top bunk. She then ran downstairs back to her Mama. Stef took a huge breath and let it out slowly before following.

Callie was once again trying to get into Lena's lap when Stef got downstairs. She could barely manage to get one leg to balance over Lena's before Lena's belly caused her to run out of lap. Stef grabbed Brandon who was sitting beside Lena and put him onto her lap and snuggled close to Lena's side smiling at Callie. Callie switched sides and again tried her balancing act of trying to stay on what was left of Lena's lap.

Stef and Lena looked at one another and Stef nodded in Lena's direction to tell her that she should begin.

"Well, the first part of the news I think you two have already guessed. You've noticed Brandon and Stef over every night right?" When Brandon nodded and Callie gave no response, Lena continued, "Well, tomorrow, Stef and Brandon are going to move in here all the time!" she tried to put an upbeat spin on the last part but her chewing on her lower lip and looking at Callie intently gave away her nervousness of how this was going to be received. Stef and Brandon were also watching Callie to see what her reaction was going to be.

Callie started breathing hard and looked like she was going to bolt so Lena wrapped her arms around her as best she could. "This is going to be great. Stef is going to sleep with Mama in her room. And you and your best friend, Brandon are going to share your room."

The sharing room part was news to Stef, "They are?"

"They barely want to sleep in their room together as it is. I think giving Brandon his own room can wait for a bit longer."

Stef shrugged. Lena was right. Brandon hadn't been in a room alone in years and had no memory of it. As long as they weren't going to have to wrestle with the kids in their bed every night, they could hold off on setting up separate rooms.

Brandon decided to try and reach out to Callie. "It's going to be fun Callie. My Mommy is a good Mommy and you're going to love her. And I love Lena and Lena loves me. So now we both have two Mommies."

"That's not good news. And your Mommy is not my Mommy. My mommies are my mommies not yours. I have two Mommies already. I don't need three." Callie started crying and tried to buck off of Lena's lap but Lena held her tight.

"Callie Q, that's not how we talk to people around here. And I've already told you, you will give Stef and Brandon the same respect that you expect them to give you. They're new in this family. And we are going to be a family. Stef isn't replacing your Mommy. She could never do that. She's just someone else who loves you for you to love also. And you and Brandon are best friends and now you're going to be brother and sister." Callie cried harder and Lena held her tighter. "Oh, baby, you're making this harder on yourself than it needs to be. This really is going to be a good thing. You've always liked Brandon and Stef. Now, they'll be around to help and love you just as much as Mommy or I do."

"You said we only needed each other Mama. You said I was your heart that you couldn't live without."

"Baby, you're still my heart that I can't live without. And when you have more love, you heart just gets bigger. I love Stef and I love Brandon and I will always love you. I need all of you to make my heart work. If I don't have all of you, then my heart will be broken." Lena held, kissed and rocked her while Callie wailed on.

Stef reached over and began rubbing her back. Then, Brandon leaned over and hugged her. At first, Callie stiffened then, she began to quiet down.

"Do you think you and Brandon can sleep in your room tonight?" Lena asked hopefully.

Callie shook her head and Lena said, "I figured. Come on. You have to get up early so Stef can give you your bath in the morning." She led Callie upstairs with Brandon and Stef following behind them.

Stef and Lena got ready for bed and climbed in beside the kids who were already in the middle. Lena kissed Callie, then Brandon, then Stef. Then Stef leaned over and kissed Brandon, then Callie, then Lena. Callie turned her back on Brandon and Stef and wrapped her arms around her Mama. Stef let out a deep breath before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	18. AE1: Chapter 15

**** A/N: Nothing but total absolute fluff. I had an excellent Thanksgiving and I hope you all did as well. I decided to give the angst a rest for at least this chapter and concentrate fully on nothing but fluff and Stef/Lena/Family love. Hope you all like it. **

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 15**

Stef was usually the first to wake up. Since meeting Lena, her insomnia had disappeared but her body had gotten used to early starts and she loved the quiet moments of watching over her family before they headed off in different directions. She went to the bathroom and performed her morning routine. Since it was the weekend she could leave the showering for later.

She came out the bathroom and Lena was stirring. She leaned over her and gave her a kiss which Lena rewarded with one of her breathtaking smiles. Stef was so glad she could wake up to this everyday from now on. She was completely certain that Lena was her forever and couldn't wait to marry her.

She sat beside her on the bed careful not to disturb the kids. "I get to wake up to this everyday from now on." She shared her thoughts as she took Lena's hand and kissed it.

"I get to go to bed and wake up to this every day," Lena told her returning the favor.

Stef squeezed herself into bed beside Lena once again taking care not to wake the kids and the two of them spent some time making out before Lena pushed her away. "Pregnancy hormones. You're going to be nothing but trouble for me."

"I've already waited my whole life for you, I can wait a few more months." Stef lovingly traced the baby foot she could see stretching across Lena's abdomen. "They sure are active."

"Everyday more and more. I love it, I love it, I love it." Lena had that special pregnancy glow radiating off of her. "I never knew having your bladder pelted was something I'd look forward to."

Callie started to stir and Stef made a face before moving away, "It has begun," she said doing a really bad Bela Lugosi impression.

Stef went down and started coffee brewing. Then, she started a kettle for some tea for Lena. She had become familiar with the house but was still amazed that this was her life. She was leaving behind so many bad things to share in the serenity and beauty that was Lena's grace.

She didn't even recognize the person that she had been. This ghost of a woman who was doing what she believed everyone expected of her even if it wasn't what she wanted for herself and it did nothing but make her more miserable as days went by. She had walked into her marriage with her eyes wide shut thinking that the love Mike had for her was enough to cover the numbness that she felt inside but everyday she just died a little more.

Since meeting Lena, she realized she had a value and a worth to the people who loved her and seeing her happy brought them happiness as well. Brandon was doing better than ever. He loved Lena and Callie, his school, his music lessons. Her mom was pretty glad to have Lena to fuss over now that she was on bedrest.

The kettle went off and she fixed a cup of coffee for herself and a cup of tea for Lena. She heard her family moving about as she climbed the stairs. She ran her hand along the banister as she went upstairs. Her family. Her home. This is where she belonged.

Cocococococococococococo

As Stef walked in, she noticed Callie's eyes fluttering and she was beginning to move around. "Good morning Callie," Stef handed over the cup of tea to Lena who took it appreciatively.

Callie froze in confusion for a moment then, snuggled closer to her Mama. She started to rub her hands absently over the spot where the babies' hands and feet were stretching through. Callie smiled up at Lena with the most impish grin on her face and gave her belly a kiss.

Stef snapped a picture quickly and then showed it to Callie. "See, you're a good big sister already. And Brandon's going to be a good big brother. What do you think Mama should name the babies?" Stef lounged at the end of the bed with her head propped on one hand and the other massaging Lena's legs as she smiled over at her family.

"Mama says we have to wait until they get here so we can know if they fit them or not." Callie answered very seriously.

"Oh, of course." Stef nodded gravely. "That way they can help tell us who they are." Since Callie was being so receptive she figured she'd slip it into the conversation. "So, are you ready for your bath?"

Callie's eyes opened wide and she looked between the two women. "I'm going to take a shower with my Mama."

"Baby, you can't shower with me because I can't stay in the shower for a long time. We also talked about Mama not being able to pick you up or carry you until after the babies come. Would you like to take a shower with Stef?"

Callie sighed deeply. On the one hand, she was sure she couldn't stall any longer but, on the other hand, a shower was faster than a bath. "Yes, I will take a shower with Stef."

Stef grinned her victory. "Are you comfortable with that?" she asked Lena.

"Sure. You're both females. I trust you with my life. I trust you with my kids' lives. I trust you to be their Mother. I really do need to get in there first, though. Baths with Callie are not exactly relaxing." With that, Lena climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

At this point, Brandon was starting to wake up. He woke up with a smile on his face and Callie reached over and gave him a kiss. "Good morning B," she said while hugging him.

Stef snapped more pics and smiled at her good fortune. Not only was she gaining a daughter, she was also going to have two baby boys. She had loved every minute of Brandon's baby stages and she was really excited about being a new parent again.

She put a menacing look on her face and slowly moved towards the kids with her hands curled. "I feel a tickle monster coming out." She grabbed them both and held them down as they begin to laugh and squirm. When they were going breathless she grabbed them both up to her and kissed them.

Lena came out of the bathroom and walked over smiling at her family. The kids had fallen asleep again and were flanking Stef who had a huge smile on her face. Lena leaned over and kissed each of them, then she laid beside Brandon and kissed Stef's hand. "This is the forever I always dreamed about."

"Not me." Stef said shaking her head. "This is way better than I ever could've imagined." The two women ended up falling asleep again with their arms wrapped around both of their babies and one another.


	19. AE1 Chapter 16

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 16**

Cocococococococococococococococococococococo

Stef was awakened by the feel of soft hands wandering her body. She opened her eyes and looked over into Lena's beautiful smiling face.

"You tease." She whispered playfully. She grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You're going to pay for that."

Lena laughed delightedly, "Promise?"

Stef jumped up and walked around the bed to Lena. She leaned down and kissed her long and slow and hard.

Lena pushed her away and managed to get out breathlessly, "Vixen. Off with you."

Stef smiled over at her family. Everything about this felt perfect. She got up and decided to get some more coffee. Before she went downstairs, she turned and snapped another pic of her family. She and Lena were going to have to start a family photo album.

Stef warmed up the pot again and got Lena's tea going. She brought the two steaming mugs upstairs and squeezed in next to Lena. She pulled her over until Lena was lying on her chest and wrapped her arms around her. Her hand rested on the babies that were jumping around inside.

"Strong boys. I'll bet they're going to be beautiful like their Mama."

"We specifically used the same donor as Callie. She's such a tomboy. I can't wait to watch them try and catch up to her." Lena stroked her babygirl's hair. "I'm a little worried about her. She hasn't been her usual self lately. She's been really quiet and withdrawn."

"She has a lot going on sweetie." Stef kissed the top of Lena's head. "We'll keep an eye on her and she'll be fine. You'll see. She'll be herself in no time."

Callie picked that moment to begin to flutter her eyes, yawn, and stretch. She looked over at Stef and her Mama.

"Speak of the devil." Lena kissed her and pulled her closer to her. "Good morning, babygirl."

Stef leaned over and tickled her belly. "Morning slug-a-bug."

Callie smiled slightly and curled into her Mama.

The three of them stayed that way for a while just lost in the comfort of one another. Brandon started to stir and Stef decided it was time to get on with the day.

"So, your parents are coming over and taking both of the kids?"

"Of course." Lena had a look of complete surprise on her face. "You and Brandon are family now."

"I just… Well, I wasn't sure how they'd receive us."

"My family knows I love you. And you and Brandon are a package deal. They'd never mistreat either one of you."

Stef nodded smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt this fulfilled. Lena and her family were a dream come true. Why had she spent so long denying herself this bliss?

"OK pumpkin belly," Lena tickled Callie's tummy and made her giggle. "Mama needs to get up now." She reached her hand up to Stef to help her up and went into the bathroom to get her day started.

Brandon had awakened fully by this time and once more Stef wrapped herself around both kids. She cuddled with them until Lena came out of the bathroom and then it was her and Callie's turn.

She looked over at Callie, "Well lovebug, we can't put it off any longer. We need to get in the shower so we can make breakfast for Mama." She reached out her hand and gave a small sigh of relief when Callie gripped it and followed her without complaint.

Cocococococococococcococo

After showering she got herself and Callie dressed. She went in search of Lena and Brandon since they weren't anywhere to be found upstairs and saw that they had plenty of company arriving quickly.

Sharon greeted her at the stairs, "I came over to make breakfast and everyone was already here."

Stef hugged her Mom and again thanked her for all she'd done. They walked into the kitchen and joined Lena's parents and the rest of the family for breakfast.

Cococoocococococooco

Stef had gotten her last few things loaded up and was doing a final check. With the help of Timothy, it had only taken their two cars one trip to get everything loaded up. There was a knock behind her and she jumped slightly.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, the door was open. I didn't mean to scare you." Mike said as he walked in.

"I was distracted and wasn't expecting to see anyone. What is it Mike?"

Mike held up his hands palms out. "I come in peace. Look, I just brought a few of yours and Brandon's things by. Since you said you were moving this weekend, I figured it'd be a good time."

"Well, I'm done here. Let's go." She followed him out to his car and they transferred the boxes from his car to hers.

"Listen, Stef, I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything. I know I really messed up." Mike started to choke up.

Stef nodded stiffly and went to turn away. But, she stopped when Mike called out to her again.

"What?" Stef crossed her arms over herself and shifted impatiently from foot to foot.

"My lawyer, he's working on a deal. 18 months in rehab then I'll go to a minimum security facility for 20 years. With good behavior, it could be less than half that and then I'll finish the rest on parole." Mike's voice broke again. "Brandon will be a teen by then so…."

Stef nodded taking that in, "Have you thought about what you're going to say to him?"

The pain in Mike's eyes tore at Stef's heart. She did still care about him. He had been her best friend for so long before all of _this_. "I can't have my son see me like that. I was thinking maybe just tell him I had to go away somewhere."

Stef had her eyebrows up questioningly, "And what? You're away on business for like 10 years? You've also forgotten Lena's his mother now too. She's pretty big on not lying to the kids. She won't lie to Callie. And if Callie knows something, Brandon will soon too."

"And you can't talk to her?"

"Bringing up your name isn't really high on the to do lists. She still gets sickened at the sound of it."

"I never meant to hurt her Stefanie. You know I would never…," Mike pleaded.

"…Except you did." Stef finished in a whisper. "And here we are."

Mike looked away but not before Stef saw the shame in his eyes and took pity on him. "I will talk with her and see what she says. I can't make you any promises though." When Mike nodded, she continued, "I'll see you at the orientation on Tuesday. Take care of yourself, Mike." She jumped in her car and drove home to her family.


	20. AE1: Chapter 17

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 17**

Once more with Timothy's help, Stef got her stuff and Brandon's all squared away. Callie's room was big enough to be divided into two sections where each child had their own space.

That left Stef plenty of time to spend with the family. Stef had always been an extrovert but her jokes and banter were usually to keep people at an arm's length rather than close to her. She had always been scared that people would see that there was something wrong with her and run away. With her new family, in her new home, she was able to be more open to just being herself.

Sharon was pleased seeing this side of her daughter. She was just sorry that Frank was such an ass and who couldn't get over himself to enjoy it also.

She waited until she and Stef were alone in the dining room to ask her about the situation. "Have you spoken to your Father lately?"

Stef looked at her Mother with dismay and then looked away, "No. He hasn't tried to reach me since I told him about Lena. I told him that if he wanted me and Brandon to be a part of his life, he was going to have to accept me and Lena." She hadn't talked to her Dad since coming out to him. She wanted to give him time to process through what she had said to him. She had known since she accepted the truth to herself that he would have a hard time working through it. Her Father was a proud and stubborn man and he would see this as a failure on his part and hers. Admitting he was wrong and recovering from his wounded pride was not something he'd be able to do quickly or easily. She knew it went deeper than that. She was also hurt that he hadn't reached out to her or Brandon since then either.

Sharon nodded her understanding of the situation. "Well, you have a few new incentives to give him." Sharon looked pointedly at Callie sitting on her Mama on the sofa. "He has a new granddaughter. "

Sharon had noticed a long time ago that although Callie looked like her Mama, she had a lot of Stef's behaviors and mannerisms. Sharon got daily reports of his best friend from Brandon. And she had witnessed the little girl on more than one occasion standing up for him and her cousin Jaleyn when some other boys were picking on them for playing with a girl. Watching Callie meet those boys head on until they were the ones backing away from a girl brought back memories of Stef as a child. She knew that Stef was worried about her relationship with the child. She wondered if Stef was aware of how much the two of them actually had in common.

"You think I'd take Callie over there to see him? You know what he's like Mom. Especially when he gets in one of his moods. He's not even fond of Brandon as his grandson." Stef couldn't believe her mother would even suggest such madness. From some of the subtle and not so subtle comments Frank made about Brandon, she wasn't even sure if he liked him at all. Brandon wasn't into sports and this worried Frank. Brandon's interest in music didn't help make things better between the two of them either.

"Kids change people. I think giving your father the chance to meet his new granddaughter would be a great conversation starter. Let me tell ya, I've spent a lot more time with that child than you have. She might look like her Mama, but there's a lot of you in there."

Stef threw back her head and let out a short laugh, "You think Callie's like me? She doesn't even seem to like me. This morning she ran out of the shower so fast she still had suds in her hair. I had to chase her down twice to get her to finish her shower."

"Callie's had a lot to deal with lately. You should just be glad that Brandon isn't aware of what's going on. But, Callie had to live it. She watched her Mama in the hospital and she understands that she's sick now because of something that's happened. "

Stef was a little stunned at her Mother's insight. She had never really put herself into Callie's shoes. It made her behavior a lot more understandable.

She was still waiting to bring up her and Mike's conversation with Lena. Lena's parents were taking the kids for the week and she figured that it could wait until they left. She knew that Callie was aware of her mama being hurt but wasn't sure what details Lena had filled in for her.

Callie took that moment to look over at the two of them. She was sitting perched on her Mama's outstretched legs. Stef gave her a small encouraging smile. She had Lena's eyes. Stef felt like they could cut right through to her soul. Right there in that moment, Stef claimed her. Her heart swelled with the love she carried for her. She knew she would die trying to protect that little girl. Callie looked away quickly.

"I'll have to think about it. Lena and I have a lot to talk about anyway."

"Oh?"

Stef ran her hands through her hair and blew out a deep breath. "Mike stopped by the house. He and his lawyer are working on a deal where he'd only do like ten to 13 years. That way, Brandon will be in his teens. He wants to just say, he was on business or something like that."

"For ten to 13 years?" Sharon's voice was starting to rise and get that sharpness that made Stef cringe as a child. Her southern roots always come out strong, the more that she was agitated. "So, he wants his son to think he's a hero while Lena and her kids have to bear the burden of the truth. What an ass!" Sharon practically spat the last words out.

Stef was starting to shift from leg to leg now. "So, you think it's better that his son knows that he's a murderer? How does that help Brandon?"

"How does it help Callie to worry about her Mama? You think it's fair to ask Lena to sacrifice her children and their mental health so the man that created this mess can come back in and tell tales about what a hero he was being this entire time!? And what if those babies don't make it? Have you thought about what ya'll are going to do then?!"

Stef blew out a breath. She rolled her head on her neck and straightened her back out. "No we don't think about that because I don't think it will happen." Stef's voice had lowered to an angry whisper. "Lena goes to the doctor weekly and she's had no more pain or bleeding or anything. She's close enough that they have a fighting chance if they come early. And I'm not sacrificing Callie nor the babies for Brandon. I just don't see the point in having a boy be ashamed of his Father."

Sharon shook her head at her daughter. "I raised you better than this Stefanie. For what it's worth, I'm definitely on Lena's side." Stef watched her walk away with her mouth agape.


	21. AE 1 Chapter 18

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 18**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena's family had been over bright and early as she knew they would be. She was the baby of the family after all. For once, she was actually glad of that.

They had spent the day with her, keeping her well entertained and the kids occupied. Lena was grateful for all of their support. She had never felt so much love as she had in her house now. The only thing that was bothering her was Callie and her behavior.

She knew Callie was feeling the effects of her convalescence. And her heart broke for her babygirl. But, there was little more she could do except be patient about the situation.

Callie had been clinging to Lena since Gretchen left. Not that Lena minded. She actually probably encouraged it. But, she did need a little off time once in a while. She hadn't yet broken the news to Callie that she was going to be staying with her grandparents for a week. Hopefully Brandon going with them would be enough of an enticement that she'd be okay.

Stef walked over and sat beside them after dropping a kiss on Lena. Callie automatically moved closer to Lena.

"How're things going?" Stef asked with her eyes on Callie. She wanted to reach out and touch her but she wasn't sure how it would be received.

"We're fine babe. I was just about to tell Callie the good news about the week. Why don't you go and get Brandon from outside so we can tell him too?"

Stef went off to call Brandon in and Lena put her arms around her baby. "My baby. You know Mama loves you more than anything right?"

"Of course, I'm your heart." Callie said snuggling in closer.

"Hmm. And I can't live without my heart." They were embracing when Brandon and Stef returned.

Lena patted the sofa beside her and Callie. Brandon jumped into the spot. She wrapped her arm around him while giving him a kiss on his head. He squeezed her back as well as he could with his face beaming. Stef took the opportunity to snap a picture quickly.

"So, Stef and I have some really good news to tell you guys." Lena started. The kids both looked at her expectantly and she continued, "Since you two don't have school this week, you and Brandon are going to stay with Gram and G-Pa." She kept a big smile plastered on her face while they waited for Callie's reaction.

When none came forth, she continued, "They have so many fun things planned for you. They're going to take you to a concert. And out to dinner. And –"

"If you don't want me anymore, I'll go and live with my Mommy!" Callie took off running up the stairs.

Lena looked after her in shock.

Stef immediately jumped up, "I've got her babe." She set Brandon down next to Lena and ran after Callie.

She ran up the stairs and watched Callie run inside her room. Stef slowed as she got to the open door and gingerly stuck her head inside. She found Calie trying to get her suitcase out of the closet. She was sobbing and trying to pull the suitcase loose at the same time. "Callie, baby?" Stef entered the room and tapped her hands on her thighs. She got within 2 feet of Callie and crouched down to her level. She tried to get her attention.

Callie just continued pulling on her suitcase until she got it free from whatever was keeping it bound. She then strode over to her bed climbed to her bunk and starting picking through her toys deciding which ones she was bringing with her.

"Are you leaving us baby? Why?" Stef stood a little ways away not wanting to crowd the child.

Callie turned to her with tears continuing to stream down her face, "My Mama doesn't want me here anymore then I'm going to Mommy's."

Stef shook her head and said, "Mama's always want their babies. Good Mama's always need their babies all the time no matter what. And your Mama is a good Mama isn't she?" She felt keeping Callie engaged was the best way to get through this.

Callie couldn't deny that her Mama was a good Mama. Clinging to her Mama right now was the only thing that was keeping her from being overwhelmed by all of her emotions. But, she was angry about being sent away.

"She wants me to leave so I'll leave." Callie continued sorting toys but she was quickly losing steam.

Stef moved closer and climbed up the bunk bed. She sat on the opposite end of the bed from Callie. "It would break your Mama's heart for you to leave. You're her heart. And she can't live without her heart." Stef repeated the words that she'd heard the two of them say to one another so often. Callie looked down and away. She had stopped sorting toys and had wrapped her arms around herself. Stef scooted closer and put her arms around Callie. She thought Callie would fight her, but was relieved when she rested her head on her. She picked her up, put her on her lap, and readjusted them to a comfortable holding position.

"She wants to send me away to Gram and Grampa." This sent Callie off in another round of crying. "I don't want to go."

"Then, you won't go." Callie slowed her crying and looked over at Stef in amazement. "You'll stay home with me and Mama. We just thought that maybe you and Brandon would want to go out and have some fun instead of being cooped up here all week. Gram and Grampa had so many fun things for you all planned. We wanted you to enjoy your vacation and not worry about anything. We would never just send you away for good. But, if you don't want to go then we'll understand." Stef wiped the last of Callie's tears away with her hand.

"I need to take care of my Mama." Callie said quietly.

Stef shook her head. "No Callie, Mama and I take care of you. We are the parents. That's our job. You're the little girl. Your job is to be kind and respectful of others. And go to school and learn lots of good things."

"My mama's sick. She takes care of me when I'm sick. And I'm going to take care of her while she's sick," Callie insisted.

Stef took a deep breath before continuing, "Mama's a different kind of sick. She has the babies inside of her and her baby out here to take care of. And that makes her body tired. So, she has to rest a lot. I know it's hard for you to know that your Mama can't do the things that she does all the time with you. Stef took Callie's chin and turned her face up to her until they made eye contact. "But, it's not because she doesn't want to. It's just she needs to stay off her feet and rest the babies."

"No. My Mama's sick because a monster hurt her. I'm going to make sure that she doesn't get hurt again." Callie began to cry again remembering her mama in the hospital. "She couldn't even open her eyes."

Stef was shocked. She knew that Callie was flashing back to seeing Lena in the hospital. She had been upset seeing Lena like that. For Callie to see her Mama that way, Stef knew had to have been so hard for Callie. She tightened her arms around the small girl. She closed her eyes and once more silently cursed Mike. She slowly opened her eyes and took a controlled breath. "Oh, baby," she gathered her closer and began to rock her. She stroked her hair as she kissed her multiple times.

She held Callie until her cries subsided. Then, she wiped the remaining tears away from her face. Callie looked up at her with wide eyes. Once more the fact that she had Lena's soulful brown eyes that cut through any defense that Stef would ever want to give threatened to overwhelm Stef. Instead she settled for a tight hug and another kiss. "Are you ready to go and tell Mama your decision now? You know she's worrying because we've been up here so long. And worrying isn't good for her while she's sick."

Callie nodded and Stef used her athleticism to jump down from the top bunk. She held her arms up to Callie and she pulled her down from her bed. She carried her on her hip down the stairs to Lena.


	22. AE1: Chapter 19

ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 19

Stef and Callie went back downstairs where Lena, Sharon, and her parents were conversing in the living room. Lena held out her hands for Callie. Stef placed her down on her legs and Callie clamored up and maneuvered around her belly to become engulfed in her arms.

"Well, Mama," Stef said as she lowered herself on the end of the sofa. She picked up Lena's feet and placed them on her lap. "Callie's decided to stay home. And I told her that Gram and Grampa had a lot of fun things planned for them but if she would rather stay home, then that was fine."

"Callie?" Lena asked placing kisses atop her head.

"I want to stay with you Mama." Callie answered cuddling as close as was possible.

"Then, why did you just run away from Mama? That hurt Mama's feelings." Lena had begun rocking her gently.

Callie took a deep breath. She looked up at her Mama. "I thought you didn't want me anymore," with this, Callie began to cry softly again.

Stef took some Kleenex off the table next to her and handed it to Lena.

"That's not possible. Mama could never not want you," Lena dried her face and kissed her on her forehead. "I just thought that you'd want to go and spend time with Gram and Grampa too. And you know they don't live far away. It's not like before when we had to take a plane to see them. You would've been close so that Mama could get to you anytime you needed her."

Dana came and knelt beside Callie and Lena. "Baby, Grampa and I were just missing you. We wanted to spend some time with our Callie girl. We didn't know coming with us was so horrible. You kinda hurt Gram's feelings a little."

"I miss you too Gram but I want to stay home with Mama. I don't mean to hurt your feelings." Callie explained.

Stef decided to pipe in, "How about you do something with Gram and Grampa during the day and then come back home after. Just like when Grandma Sharon takes you out. She always brings you back after you have some fun. How does that sound?"

Callie took a while answering while she thought over the new arrangement. She looked at her Mama and then at Gram. "Okay." She leaned over and kissed her Gram but stayed stuck to Lena.

They began making plans. It was decided that, Gram and Grampa would come over and take the kids out to their choice of activity. Because Callie required naps, they would be able to get away with only spending the latter half of the day out. Brandon and Callie were to take turns choosing what they did for the day. Brandon even offered for Callie to have her turn first. Callie thought long and hard and decided another trip to the waterpark would be good.

The family decided there had been enough excitement for the day and decided to stay in for a while. Stuart went to pick up some lunch while everyone at the house stayed and chatted more. After lunch, the kids went down for a nap while the adults watched a movie.

Once the kids were up again Dana, Sharon, and Stuart took them to the nearby neighborhood park. This gave Stef and Lena some alone time.

Stef filled Lena in on what all had transpired between her and Callie. She knew that the time had come for them to talk about what she and Mike had discussed also. Lena and now Callie had told her that they were afraid of him. Stef couldn't just dismiss their feelings. They were her family. And keeping them safe and happy were her first priorities.

Stef had come to see that Callie had questions and she deserved honest answers about what had happened to her Mama. Lena was the one with the psychology degree. Hell, she had a Ph.D. She needed her help in how to handle Brandon and how to figure out how to talk with them about everything without scarring them for life.

"So, we really need to figure out what we're going to say to the kids," Stef finished. Stef had no idea what Lena was thinking. She had been silent the entire time Stef had talked.

Lena had her lips pulled tight and was staring straight ahead. She took the band off of her wrist and pulled her hair into a bun. Her curls cascaded down out of it in different directions. Stef had noticed that she did this when she had something in front of her to tackle. It was her way of saying, let's get it done.

Finally, she began to speak. "Since they'll be out with our parents until bath time, we'll have to wait until there's time tomorrow. I don't want them having to go to sleep with these things going through their heads.

Stef nodded and looked away trying to gather herself for the next part. She rubbed Lena's legs absently as she searched for the right words. Finally, "I saw Mike." She blurted out.

Lena narrowed her eyes but did not say anything. She knew there was more to come.

"He knew that I was moving in this weekend and he came with some stuff that had gotten left behind at the apartment." When Lena still remained silent, she continued, "He and his lawyer are working on a deal for him. He's going to rehab for 18 months and then he's going away for 20 years. He only has to serve half of that though. Even less if he gets time for good behavior. Then, he'll be on parole for the remainder of his sentence. Brandon would be around 14 when he gets out."

"He begged me not to tell Brandon. He doesn't want his son to be ashamed of him." Stef finished in a rush. She looked away from Lena terrified that she might see hate on her face. That was something Stef could not bear from a woman she loved more than she had ever thought possible.

When the silence continued to stretch, Stef dared to look over at Lena. She was crying softly to herself.

Stef leaped up and moved as close to her as possible. She tried to pull her into her arms. "Baby," she kissed her multiple times. "Please talk to me, love. I can't read your mind."

Stef grabbed more Kleenex and used it to wipe Lena's face. Seeing Lena in pain was something that she couldn't bear. "Love, please. Don't go all nonverbal on me." She kissed Lena multiple times until her tears subsided.

Finally, Lena was able to look over at Stef. She took a deep steadying breath and let it out slowly. "How did my life become this?" she asked almost as if to herself. Stef nodded in understanding and Lena grabbed the Kleenex and wiped her eyes and nose. "I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of being sick and tired. I'm tired of this man having so much power over my life. I will not lie to my child to protect his reputation."

Stef bit her lip and nodded. The kids had a right to know the truth and they would handle what came next as a family.

Stef went to make dinner for her and Lena to share. She wanted it to be special because it was their first night in the house as partners. Pizza was a favorite shared by the both of them but Stef wanted to make an impression. She went with steak and green beans with slivered almonds. Stef even made brownies for dessert for the two of them. While she waited for the brownies to cool before frosting, there was one more thing that nagged at the back of her mind.

While they had talked, Stef had asked Lena what they should say to both kids, but Lena had only mentioned Callie. She called her _my_ daughter. Stef was trying not to take it too personal. She knew that Lena loved Brandon. Stef had started to think of the kids as shared between the both of them. Wasn't that the point of them all being a big family? But, Lena was still using the words yours and mine to describe them. Stef wanted to shrug it off as a slip of the tongue but, it still bothered her slightly. As soon as things got intense between the two of them it was back to being separate again. She hoped this wasn't going to be a bigger problem.


	23. AE1: Chapter 20

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 20**

Tuesday Stef was able to get off from work early so she headed home to shower and change. She had to meet Mike at the Children's Exchange Center in an hour. The kids were still out with Lena's parents so she took a little time to have some alone time with Lena. They made out on the sofa for a while after Stef finished her shower.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Lena said when they pulled back to get some air.

"Well we have kids, or parents, or all of the above here all the time. I figured I'll grab what I can get when the getting's good."

"Then come here woman," Lena grabbed Stef's blouse and pulled her closer into her.

"Mmmm. I love it when you call me woman." Stef purred before letting herself be dragged back to Lena.

After a few more minutes, the door opened and the kids and Lena's parents returned with plenty of wild stories. Stef had been lying on the side of Lena and now she sat all the way up and straightened her hair and clothing. She pulled Lena back up after her into a lounging position.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Lena," Stef noted that he went to Lena first and hugged and kissed her. She smiled happy that the two of them were getting close. She looked over at Callie who was already trying to climb up her Mama. She still wished Callie would be so open with her but she knew they had plenty of time. And things were getting better. Callie was even now allowing her to care for her without putting up fights every time. She was now allowed to bathe, feed, and dress her which was more than she got last week.

"Hi Callie," Stef smiled at the little girl. When she got nothing back, she turned to Brandon, "Hey buddy, we have to get going here in a minute so you're going to need to run up and change into the clothes I put on your bed. Remember, we've got an appointment to go to."

Stef had to take Brandon with her to the intake at the Child Exchange Center. Lena's parents were staying with her and Callie while she was gone. One of the nurses was also present.

After Brandon changed, Stef took him and got into the car. She had already briefed him on some of what was coming up. "Okay buddy, remember we talked about the new center? This is where your Daddy will pick you up at and then Mommy will come back later and get you."

"Yay! I get to see Daddy! Mommy does he know that we moved? Is that why I haven't seen my Daddy?" Brandon asked frowning.

Brandon hadn't seen Mike since long before they moved but Stef decided to overlook that. "Yes, Daddy knows that we moved but, you're not going to visit with him today. It'll be set up for another day. Right now we're going to a meeting so we can see the place. And remember what we talked about?" When he looked puzzled , she continued, "We're going to keep where we moved a secret remember bud? You're not to tell Daddy the address."

"Why Mommy?" Brandon asked. Thankfully they pulled up to the entrance gates into the Exchange Center right at that moment and Brandon got distracted staring at the place. Once they drove up to the front of the center, Brandon got excited just looking at the play structures that were visible from the side.

Stef was also impressed. The place wasn't going to be intimidating as she had feared. She had been a little worried about the gates thinking that they might be overwhelming to a little boy. But, Lena's parents lived in a gated community so Brandon had gotten used to that aspect of security.

Stef had arrived at the Children's Exchange Center 20 minutes before Orientation time. This was explained to her as a part of the precautions that are taken to ensure safety for all parties. It was Mike's job to arrive 5 minutes later. Because this was a mutual decision, they would be allowed face to face time but, there was still a large part of the orientation that was individual.

They started with a tour for Brandon and Stef. There were 2 large outside playgrounds with picnic tables out back and to the side. There were 6 family rooms, an Art & Music room that Brandon was already in love with, a kitchen, Snack Shoppe, and a community room, with creative and fun themes. The family room themes included turtles, sports, sea, planet, teen games, and an infant and toddler place. There was a long Wizard of Oz hallway with a yellow brick road leading up to the Emerald City! Stef was pleased and impressed.

Stef had been a little worried about Brandon's experience to the center but he took to it quickly. The monitoring staff were experienced and he happily settled in one of the activity rooms while Stef went off to finish the orientation.

The orientation meeting took over an hour and a half. Stef was thrilled it was finally over. There had been tons of paperwork and Mike had of course arrived late. He tried to run roughshod over the meeting but the experience of the staff shined through again. He was quickly admonished and made to understand that this was his final warning before more drastic measures were taken.

Before Stef could leave, Mike stopped her. "What Mike?" Stef asked impatiently.

"Look, I just wanted to say I get it. I still think this is a little overboard but I'm okay with it."

"Great Mike, see ya later." Stef was irritated by his assumption that she needed his approval so she just turned and started to walk away again.

"Stef, wait."

"What?!" Her irritation was on the verge of rising to anger.

Mike shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I really need to talk to you. Can you just give me a few minutes? "

"Spit it out Mike!" Stef was already irritated.

"I just wanted to give you this. And to say thank you." He handed her a thick envelope of cash. "It's not everything but, it's all I have for now."

"Thanks," Stef got up to leave. But, again he stopped her.

Mike hung his head and took a deep breath. "I'm moving. I don't really need the big apartment since you and Brandon aren't coming home." Stef avoided eye contact with him and he continued, "I sold my car too. I won't be needing one in prison for the next 10 years. I'm leaving the apartment at the end of this month. I was going to have a garage sale and get rid of as much as possible this weekend. I was thinking Friday would be a good day for you to come by and pick up whatever you wanted to keep."

Stef felt bad for Mike but knew that it was out of her hands. She took a deep breath, "Yeah, I guess I can stop by after work and see what's left." They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes more. When it looked like there was nothing more coming, Stef said her goodbyes, "Take care of yourself Mike."

After picking up Brandon and getting into her car, Stef counted through the bills. Mike had managed to come up with $10000. That would at least cover the cost of an engagement ring.

When they got into the car, Stef decided some Mommy and me time was in order for her and Brandon. She let him choose a place to eat. After they ordered their meals they talked about the Exchange Center. Brandon told her about all the fun things he had done and Stef listened with joy. She was glad that Brandon wasn't going to have to experience anymore upheaval. He, like Callie had had a lot of upset in his young life lately and Stef was glad he was adjusting well. She made a mental note to thank Lena for the idea of the Exchange Center. It was going to work out better than Stef had thought.

As they were leaving, Stef got an idea. "Hey, B, do you think you can keep a secret for Mommy?"

"Yeah Mommy. I'm the best secret keeper in the world. I didn't even tell when me and Callie don't really go right to bed like you tell us to. Sometimes we wait until your door closes and get out of bed and play. Or when Callie doesn't want to finish her food and so she hides it under the table, or when me and Callie made videos with the movie camera. Or the time that Callie broke Lena's makeup and then threw it behind the sofa. I'm so good at secrets. I never tell any of our secrets."

Stef didn't bother telling him that they were aware of Callie throwing her food under the table because they had to sweep after eating. She and Lena could also hear the kids giggling and playing after they had just put them to bed. Lena had also told Stef about Callie's hiding places underneath the mattress and behind the sofa. They had to routinely be cleaned out. The video camera was a new one though. She figured she'd check it out when she got home.

Stef was beginning to rethink bothering to let him in on this one but figured even if he did spill the beans, it would still work out. "Well, this one is like a family secret. I'm going to ask Lena to marry me. I thought, if you wanted to, you could help me pick out a ring for her. How does that sound?"

She took his beaming as a yes and headed off to a jewelry store she knew was open late. They finally came across the perfect 2 karat diamond for Lena. She also found some gorgeous wedding rings for the two of them. They were of a simple elegant white gold design. They were classic and regal just like Lena. They were perfect.

They got home and Brandon couldn't stop giggling. Finally Lena asked him what was so funny and Stef had to drag him off to his bath to get him to calm down. She had to redirect him to telling what he had done with his Grandparents earlier so that she could get Callie bathed and ready for bed. She put them both to bed shortly thereafter.

On the way back down to Lena, she grabbed the video camera and brought it downstairs with her.

"What's that for?" Lena asked while she hooked it up to the TV.

Stef looked over in her direction and answered her while laughing, "Brandon couldn't wait to tell me how well he keeps secrets like where Callie's hiding places are or about the two of them playing instead of going to bed. He mentioned that he and Callie had been making videos and I thought we could check them out."

Stef sat behind Lena and pulled her close to her so that she was resting against her. She and Lena laughed and enjoyed the videos the kids had made. There were some of them with sunglasses on and music playing in the background doing off-beat dancing that looked more like bouncing around. There were some of Brandon banging on his keyboard with Callie on her guitar singing off key. There were also some really weird out of focus ones of the kids arguing and shushing one another while telling each other they were going to tell on the other. They burned the videos to disk and made copies to give as gifts to the Grandparents. They figured this secret was one they could blackmail them with years later when they were older.

Stef and Lena went to bed shortly thereafter. Stef turned Lena so that she could spoon her. They both fell asleep pretty quickly.


	24. AE1: Chapter 21

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 21**

The weekend came and as usual Stef, was the first to awake. The kids had made it half of the night in their own beds before climbing into theirs. She looked over at her sleeping family and once again was thankful.

She got up and started a pot of coffee going. She had faced most of her demons but, there was still a couple left. First, she and Lena had not been able to talk to the kids like they had wanted to. It just never seemed the right time. Things were going good and the kids were getting along and they hadn't wanted to throw anymore negative at them. Also, she needed to see her Father. Her feelings were hurt about his not even trying to contact neither her nor Brandon. She wanted him to know that she had moved in with the love of her life and that they were starting a life together.

She went into the living room passing pictures of Lena, Callie, family and friends along the way. She was going to have to integrate more of her things and Brandon's. She had stopped by the old apartment and picked up the rest of the things she planned to keep. Thankfully Mike hadn't shown up while she was there so she had been able to pack up what she wanted rather quickly and leave. When she got home, she stored them with the other boxes in the guest room.

She mulled over her Mother's suggestion of introducing Callie to her Father. She knew her Father would never do anything overtly hurtful to the child but, she was responsible for her now. And Callie had enough hurts to nurse without some subtle or not so subtle comment from Stef's Father to add to her list. Finally, she decided, she'd leave it up to Callie. If Callie agreed to go out with her just the two of them, then she'd take her. If not, it would just have to wait for another day.

She started to hear stirrings from upstairs, so she went up to investigate. Lena and Callie were cuddling together and laughing over something. Stef stood at the bed beside them. Lena scooted over and made room for her. Stef kissed her while she lowered herself to her side. She reached across her and tickled Callie's belly.

"What's so funny?" Stef asked.

"We were watching the babies kick and Callie said they looked like monsters trying to break out of me. I told her the only lil monster Mama had was her."

Stef smiled, "I see. And how are our boys?" She ran her hands across Lena's still expanding tummy.

For a split second there Lena lost her smile and a shadow fell across her face. "They're fine," she recovered quickly. "What's for breakfast?"

But, Stef was a trained interrogator. Part of that training was reading people's body language as well as their faces. She had seen Lena's face, even if it was for a split second and she knew that Lena was aware that her pregnancy was already in the danger zone. If something was going on, she needed to know now.

"Lena?!"

Lena tightened her lips and motioned to Callie with her eyes. She straightened her back and struck one of her regal poses that usually signaled that she was done with the conversation. But, Stef was now on high alert. "Where's your phone?" she asked Lena while looking around.

"Why?" Lena was now frowning. She knew Stef wasn't going to let this go.

Stef found the phone and started to go through the contact list. She found the OB's number and walked downstairs to talk privately. She left a message that she would appreciate it if they could get back to her quickly. She left her number as a call back number.

Stef then called her Mom and asked her if she wouldn't mind coming over. Her Mom was thankfully also an early riser and jumped at the chance to spend time with the little ones. Stef went back up and chose outfits for the kids and left them on their beds.

Lena was now frowning at her openly when she returned to the bedroom but Stef ignored her. Brandon was now awake and so she climbed beside him and spent some time snuggling before she sent the kids off to get dressed. Once they were alone, she turned to Lena and demanded to know what was going on.

"Stefanie I'm fine!" Lena huffed. "It was just a little twinge."

"It didn't look little," Stef accused. "Anyway, I called the doctor and asked for her to call back." Lena glared over at her. "You can tell her it was a little twinge and then we'll see what she says. I'd suggest though that you get dressed and get ready for a long day."

Lena threw her another glare and tossed a throw pillow at her. Stef easily dodged it and stuck out her tongue. She then pulled Lena down and kissed her until the two were breathless. "I'm just worried babe. And I'm not going to apologize for it either."

"I know." Lena pressed her forehead into Stef's. "I'm just …."

"I know. Go get dressed." Stef gave her one more kiss and sent her off.

Her mom arrived and Stef went down to tell her what was going on. As she passed the kids room, she noticed they were playing instead of dressing. She figured them being dressed now wasn't too important and left them to it.

Sharon was in the kitchen starting on breakfast when Stef came down and filled her in on what was going on. She had just finished when her phone rang with a call back from the doctor. Stef ran the phone up to Lena who talked with her while Stef stood listening in the open bathroom doorway. Lena hung up and sighed. "She wants us to go in to the hospital and she'll meet us there."

Stef nodded and went to tell her Mom and then the kids. She decided to just tell the kids that she and Mama were going to spend time together. Brandon continued playing but when Callie realized they were leaving without her she started to get dressed quickly. By the time Stef and Lena got downstairs, Callie was still in the middle of pulling on her clothes and trying to follow them at the same time. Sharon came out to try and calm her when it became obvious Callie was not planning on being left without a fight. Stef had to push Lena out the door and close the door on Callie's screams.

Lena looked over at her with tears in her eyes and Stef said, "I know, I know. But she'll be fine with my Mom. We'll call and check on her later babe." She put the car in drive and went to the hospital.

They checked in and were immediately shown to a room. A nurse came by and took vitals. She noted that Lena's blood pressure was running high. She left her with a hospital gown to change into. Shortly after, a doctor came by and introduced himself as Dr. Herring. He said that Dr. Hillcroft would be along shortly but she had asked him to take a look at how things were going. He had Lena lie down while he did an ultrasound. Lena winced a little when the wand made contact with her skin.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked nervously while the doctor printed off some of the pictures.

The doctor took a deep breath and turned to her fully. By this time, both women were beginning to get scared. Stef took Lena's hand in hers. He frowned and asked her, "Are there any other symptoms that you haven't told us about?"

Lena closed her eyes briefly and started to tear up. She took a steadying breath and then said, "I've been having back pain since last night." Stef looked at her in surprise. She hadn't said anything about that all night. "And when I went to the bathroom, this morning, there was some spotting."

The doctor nodded and said, "I think your placental abruption has increased. I'm going to have to do a vaginal exam to check what's going on down there." Lena nodded and squeezed Stef's hand. The doctor performed the exam and then excused himself.

"Spotting Lena? Seriously? I barely got you here to begin with!" Stef was upset that Lena had kept so much from her. But, when Lena looked at her with her eyes wide with fear and tears threatening to spill over, Stef had to wrap her in her arms and kiss her. "You should've told me baby," she said in a softer tone.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just so scared." Lena wrapped both arms around Stef and let a few tears fall. They broke away as Dr. Hillcroft, Lena's normal ob/gyn came into the room. They looked at her expectantly.

"Well, you've had a busy morning huh?" Dr. Hillcroft tried to lighten the mood. After looking back and forth at the two faces and seeing nothing but fear written across them, she decided to go all in. "Well, it's not looking good. Your blood pressure is extremely high and your cervix is opening. With all of your other symptoms, I think we're going to have to deliver."


	25. AE1: Chapter 22

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 22**

Things progressed rather quickly after the doctor made her announcement. Lena was given an IV and placed on a heart and fetal monitor again. She was taken up to a LDRP suite. Stef used the time Lena was transferred to call Sharon and Lena's families and tell them what was going on. She also called Gretchen who said that she would try and fly out as soon as she could.

A nurse then came in and gave Lena Pitocin administered through her IV drip to induce labor. Lena had opted to giving the inducing meds a try before they moved to more drastic measures of performing a C-section. In the meantime, Lena would continue to be closely monitored.

The medicine shot through her system with a stabbing heat. She shut her eyes tight, winced, and exhaled while it passed through her. Stef rubbed her back until her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you okay babe?" Stef asked her with worry etched all over her face.

"Yeah. I'm good." Lena grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Dr. Hillcroft had ordered a 4D ultrasound and a fetal echocardiograph so Lena was whisked away after they got into the room. Stef paced back and forth. She could attest that it was more stressful to be the one waiting for someone else to have the baby than the one having the baby. She was even more of a wreck than she had been when she was in labor with Brandon. Watching Lena in pain tore her to pieces inside.

Lena was brought back into the room shortly. Stef grabbed her hand and kissed it. She asked her if she needed anything but Lena just shook her head and remained quiet. Stef was afraid she was going into shock.

Lena was silently cursing herself for keeping quiet about her symptoms. She knew that her pregnancy was high risk but she had been too terrified to speak up. What if her silence cost her babies their chance?

Stef sat next to Lena and pulled her into her arms. Lena curled into her body and began crying softly. Stef held her through the sobs stroking her hair and reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. Lena then doubled over from a contraction. She squeezed Stef's arm and breathed hard and rapidly throughout it. Stef continued to hold her and rub her back until Lena could sit up straight once again.

Thankfully, Dr. Hillcroft entered the suite at that moment. When Stef told her that Lena had just had a contraction, the doctor checked the log on the heart and fetal monitors.

"Well, I just came back to let you know what was going on and it seems you beat me to it. Lena, your blood pressure is high, which is actually good news. It means that the babies are still getting enough oxygen. And we have IV's keeping you hydrated. If all goes well, your water should be breaking soon. Now, I need to check the baby's position and then check your cervix again." The doctor began to put the gel onto Lena's belly and watch the sonogram. She then checked her cervix.

"Your cervix is still dilating. The babies are falling into place. Your contractions should be coming closer and harder now." She patted Lena on the leg, smiling. "I think this is going to be a fast one. You're doing great. We'll keep checking." She left the two women after assuring them someone would be back soon to check on them.

"Baby, we're going to have our sons soon," Stef said as she held onto Lena.

Lena smiled and leaned her head back. "Our sons?"

"Yes! Our sons!" Stef rocked Lena back and forth and kissed her.

"I love it when you say ours," Lena said melting into Stef's embrace. She gave her a long and passionate kiss.

"Poor Callie. She's going to be outnumbered now." Lena said.

Stef snorted. "More like poor boys. I think Callie will end up ruling the roost over all of them." This sent the two of them into a laughing fit.

They two stayed in one another's arms until Lena's body was rocked by another contraction. Stef noted the time.

Lena's family had arrived shortly. They hugged and kissed her and sat around chatting while Stef held Lena through another contraction. Lena's water finally broke and Stef helped her in the shower while the nurse cleaned the bed. The doctor came in again to check Lena's progress. They were reassured that all was going well and that the next few hours was nothing more than a waiting game.

Lena kissed Stef. "I'm glad you're here."

Stef kissed her back, "I always will be."

Lena chuckled, "At least I know what's going on this time. With Callie, I was so terrified. I had to take a cab and it took Gretchen 3 hours to get to the hospital. By the time she got there, I was a mess. And Callie still took 8 more hours to come."

Stef wrinkled her forehead, "Brandon was actually pretty quick. I was only in labor for a few hours. He did decide to do a little in and out dance there at the end though. Other than that, my pregnancy and labor was pretty smooth."

Lena made a face at her, "Show-off."

Stef made a face back and they both laughed. Lena then bent over again with another contraction. "They're about 25 minutes apart now."

Stef called Sharon and let her know that things were progressing. Sharon told her that she'd bring the kids over after lunch and naptime along with Lena's hospital bag. She handed the phone to Lena to talk to Callie since she was still a little upset at being left.

It was starting to get into late lunchtime but Stef felt bad about eating when Lena could only have ice chips. Plus, her contractions were starting to speed up and it wasn't going to be too much more waiting. Lena assured her that it was fine but, Stef chose to stay with Lena. She held onto her and rubbed her back as the contractions came.

Lena had been told that because of her placental abruption, she would not be able to have an epidural. It had a risk of lowering her blood pressure and decreasing the babies' heartbeats. She would have to ride out the pain until she got closer. Then, she would be given a pudendal block.

Sharon came with the children around 2. At first they just stared at Lena wide eyed. Stef beckoned them over, and with a little shove from Sharon from behind, they came forward slowly. Lena just smiled at them to let them know that she was okay. They both hugged and kissed Lena and gave her some homemade cards that they had made while they waited to see her. They were helped onto the bed but were warned not to move too much so they didn't hurt Mama.

Stef had been reading a book to them about pregnancy and having a baby. They hoped the kids were prepared for what was to come. They had watched some birthing videos with the two kids. Stef had even used a chicken and an egg to demonstrate the process to them. The kids had watched the videos with awe and it had brought them a new closeness with Lena's pregnancy. Afterward, they hugged and kissed her belly even more than before.

"Mama, does it hurt?" Callie asked quietly.

Lena smoothed Callie's hair back. She had a headful of Lena's unruly curls. She smiled over at her baby. "Yes it does hurt. But, it's not a bad hurt. Because I know that it'll be over soon and then we'll have our new babies to take home with us."

"Are you going to cry? It's okay if you want to. I cry sometimes and Mommy says that crying makes the pain go farther away." Brandon said.

Both parents looked over at one another and chuckled. "I probably will cry but again it will be a happy cry. Afterward we're going to have your baby brothers to take home with us."

Lena convulsed with another contraction and they stared at her in horror. When she could breathe again, she smiled at them again to let them know that everything was okay. "See? That's a contraction. That's what helps Mama know that the babies are getting closer."

Brandon and Callie looked at one another in trepidation. But, since the adults seemed okay with the situation, they were too.

An hour later, Lena was fully dilated and the babies were coming!

A nurse came in to check over Lena while the doctor's were assembled. Lisa got the camera ready. She had become the de facto videographer. Dr. Hillcroft was joined by a team from NICU since this was considered a high risk birth.

Everyone had to scrub up and were given surgery suits, gloves, and hair nets. Stef and Lena had agreed that they would allow the kids to be there for the delivery. Sharon though, made sure they stayed near Lena's top portion of her body. Callie, of course, tried to sneak as many peeks around the raised bed sheets as she could. The entire process fascinated her.

Lisa had the camera set on a little tripod. Everyone cried as the babies were delivered 6 minutes apart. As soon as they heard the first baby cry though, everyone gathered around Lena's lower section. Callie continued to look on in awe but Brandon seemed a little scared. Sharon took him back over closer to Lena's head again. They allowed Stef to clamp and cut the cords. The NICU staff had given them a few minutes with the babies before whisking them away to the other side of the suite to be cleaned up.

They were so tiny. They could fit in the palm of their hands. Stef was kissing Lena and telling her she had done great while Lena delivered the last of the placenta. She was then stitched up and her placenta placed in a container for later use. Lena had elected to have it encapsulated and some made into a salve. She'd also set up to have the cord blood banked. The hospital put it into a bowl until the professionals could arrive and collect it.

Stef and Lena were both crying so hard they barely heard the birth weights. Baby A had come in at 3 pounds 7 oz. and Baby B weighed in at 2 pounds 8 oz. Stef had been a little taken back by this. Brandon had come in at 9 pounds 5 oz. The boys were fitted with bracelets and so were Lena and Stef. This was a security measure to ensure the babies only came into contact with people they were cleared for.

Suddenly, commotion on the other side of the suite caught their attention. Stef was ordered to stay back so she and Lena clung to one another helplessly while they watched the NICU staff run into quick action. Sharon took the kids out of the suite.

One of the babies wasn't breathing properly. He was given meds to help with his breathing, tubed and ventilated. Dr. Hillcroft explained they were doing all that they could do.

Lena was shivering really hard so she was given extra warmed blankets. They brought Baby A over to the bed and Lena held onto him for dear life. The nurse gave Lena her first of many uterus massages to help bring it down. Since she hadn't had an epidural, the pain for her was excruciating.

Lena was given mesh underwear, pads, and an ice pack. She then showered but had to be put on a catheter. They took Baby A, as they were called temporarily, for tests. From there, Stef and Lena would be informed of the condition of their babies.

As they had feared, Baby B's lungs had not developed properly. Because of this, he would be staying in the NICU nursery. He had to be kept in an isolate. He was the smaller of the twins. He had been given meds to help with his breathing and to make sure that his lungs didn't shut down. He was put on a ventilator and was being closely monitored. They asked when they could see him and were told that as soon as the tests with him were over. They would be able to go and see him.

"Mama where's our babies?" Callie asked as soon as she and Brandon came back into the suite.

"They have to clean them up first pumpkin. Then, they will bring them back in here so you and Brandon can spend some time with your new brothers," Lena answered groggily. She spent the next few minutes trying to fight sleep. The family continued chatting and Lena let Stef take over with answering questions while she rested her eyes for a few minutes.

The NICU doctor came and gave them an update as the nurse brought Baby A back into the suite. Baby A was at least breathing on his own. He wasn't able to eat on his own yet but they would feed him through a tube in the meantime. He also wasn't regulating his temperature too well yet so he still needed to be under heat lamps while in his bed. Kangaroo care was highly encouraged. Lena was given a breast pump so that she could express some milk for them.

They were also given a course in kangaroo care. The suite was equipped with a rocking chair and there was no shortage of parents and grandparents to volunteer. Dana of course, insisted on being first to carry her newest Grandson. She got comfortable in the rocking chair and the baby was lifted onto her chest. Lisa snapped photos and changed the card in the video camera.

Baby B wasn't doing so well. He had had to be placed on a machine to do his breathing for him. He would stay in the NICU nursery until he was stabilized. Lena and Stef were told that it would be a long road to recovery for him but not to lose faith. He was being cared for by the best.

Lena was so worn out she could barely keep her eyes open. Stef told her she would go and be with Baby B until she had had a chance to nap. Even still, Lena fought off sleep. The entire family was crowded around Baby A and she knew that he was in good hands. But, that didn't stop her from worrying about his brother. Stef understood. She stroked her head and back until she finally fell asleep and then went to check on their son.


	26. AE1: Chapter 23

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1 CHAPTER 23**

Stef made sure that Lena was asleep. Stef had a quick bite to eat. Then she headed over to the NICU's Special Care nursery Her ID bracelet was checked and she was cleared to enter. She was given an update on his condition by the NICU staff. She was then allowed to enter the nursery. Her heart swelled just at the sight of her son. He looked so small and fragile. The isolate and all of the equipment surround him seemed overwhelming.

She snapped a photo and marveled at how tiny he was. Brandon had been twice the size of both of these babies put together. He was so thin. His skin was almost translucent and he was covered in downy hair. Stef stood back in awe for a few seconds. She wasn't allowed to swaddle him but she did put the blanket that Lena had been sleeping with close to him.

She was given a Kangacarrier and instructed on how to use it. She got the opportunity to change his diaper and take his temperature. She was shown how to touch him and encouraged to give him as much skin to skin contact as possible. Stef sat in the rocker with her baby and didn't take her eyes off of him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxo

Lena was awakened by Dr. Hillcroft who came in to give her another check. She told her that she had done well throughout the delivery and congratulated her. After she checked her over, Lena was told that things looked good. She assured her that the Neonatologist would be coming in to speak to her about the babies' conditions shortly. This sounded ominous to Lena. She began to tear up as she waited.

A nurse came in to give her a uterus massage as she waited for the neonatologist. She was offered a pain reliever which she readily accepted. The nurse helped her out of bed and helped her to walk around. It was important she was up and walking frequently for her recovery. She changed her pad and ice pack. She then sat in the rocking chair by the window until the doctor arrived. Dana handed over the baby and Lena inhaled him with tears running down her eyes.

Dana had brought her some lunch from one of Lena's favorite eateries. Lena didn't realize how ravenous she was until the smell wafted over to her. She tackled the food as if it was her last meal.

Callie was in awe of her new baby brother. She had to keep being asked to move back and to stop from overcrowding him. Brandon however was fine flipping through the tv and enjoying the suites amenities. He went through the refrigerator and all of the cabinets. He played with the controllers for the bed. Finally Sharon had him lay on the bed after picking out a movie to watch.

Everyone's question now was what they were going to name the babies. Lena again said she needed to spend more time with them before she could name them.

Shortly after that the NICU doctor arrived again. Lena's Mom grabbed her hand as Lena sat up straight. Her Father stroked her hair and put his arm around her to help support her. She was so scared she was shaking.

The doctor told her about Baby A's condition first. He informed her that he was breathing on his own but he did need a small amount of help with oxygen. For now, an oxygen tube was fine for him. He wasn't able to suck yet so he would continue to be fed with a tube. His temperature wasn't yet regulated but they had no doubt he'd be fine with a little more time.

The doctor's face became graver and he was a lot less animated when he described Baby B's condition. His lungs were not fully developed so he needed medication and a machine to help him breathe. For now, he was being fed through an IV. His voice grew quieter and his tone became almost subdued. "His condition is critical. We're doing all we can and will continue to but, I can't promise you anything at this point."

Lena's body went cold and tears began to pour down her eyes. "Can I see my son now?" Lena asked.

"Of course," the doctor answered. The nurse will be in shortly to help you up." After checking to make sure there were no more questions, the doctor left.

Dana and Lisa rushed to Lena to lend their support. Sharon took over Baby A and sat with him in the rocking chair.

The nurse came into the room with a wheelchair. Lena got in and Dana and Lisa escorted her to the NICU nursery. Again they went through the same orientation that Stef had been given. Finally, Lena was allowed into the nursery to see her baby.

Stef moved to the side to give her room next to the incubator. Lena was handed another Kangacarrier and Stef transferred their son over to her.

Tears were welled in Lena eyes. Stef sat next to her and wrapped both of them in her arms. Stef asked the nurse of she would snap a picture for their album for them.

After snapping the picture, the nurse's phone went off. The ringtone was the Beatles.

Lena pointed and said, "Hey Jude. Love that song." When she spoke Baby B turned his head into her chest. Stef and Lena looked at one another. "Hey Jude," she said again. And again he turned his head in her direction. "Well, I think he just got a name. Jude Ruben Adams." She leaned her head over toward Stef. "We can call him JR. Like JR Ewing. What do you think babe?"

"I think it's as perfect as you are," Stef said in her husky voice filled with emotion. She gave Lena a big kiss. "Now that's one down, one to go." They sat together thinking it over.

"He looks like a newborn baby chick," Stef joked to lighten the mood. "Not as scary as JR Ewing was, but I think it'll do."

Lena rolled her eyes at her and giggled. "He looks perfect."

"He's my son. Of course he's perfect," she leaned closer to Lena. "Just like his Mama," she whispered. She kissed her and the two cuddled close just enjoying their son.


	27. AE1: Chapter 24

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1, CHAPTER 24**

The next few days went by in a blur. They had chosen a name for their other son. He was to be called Jakob Luis Adams.

Stef had taken maternity leave for a while so she could keep helping out with the babies. David, her partner, had brought over cards, balloons, gift baskets, baby clothes and toys for the two boys since she wasn't going to be coming in for a while. The babies had come as too much of a surprise for everyone to throw her a proper shower at the station so, they would just have to settle for David being the messenger. She packed as much of it away as she could and brought different loads home every night.

Every night they would have dinner at the hospital as a family. Some nights they had takeout, some nights Dana, Sharon, or Lisa cooked, and some nights they just ate at the cafeteria. But, always it was together. Then Stef would take Callie and Brandon home. Get them bathed and in bed. Get them up the next morning and head over to the hospital for breakfast with everyone. Then, the Grandparents would take the kids out for an activity before back at the hospital for lunch. Callie and Brandon would then nap and then they'd go do another activity with whichever grandparent was free.

Lena stayed at the birthing center even after she had been formally discharged. She couldn't bear to leave either one of her babies.

The babies were doing better. Jude had gained a pound and was off the ventilator. He was no longer critical but still had to be watched closely. Now they were working on getting him to suck so that he could eat on his own. In the meantime, he was still being fed with an IV. He was not expected to be home for another month at least.

Jakob had also gained a pound. He had started sucking also and the hope was that he would at least be released in another week or two. Either way, their diagnosis looked fine and they were coming along nicely.

Gretchen had come and gone. She had decided after seeing Stef with the babies that she would just let the arrangement stand. She would continue to be Callie's Mom and spend time with her. They were able to work out an agreement where, in the summer, Lena would bring Callie over to her and stay for a while. And she would try and get back into the states as much as possible to see her. In the meantime though, they had Skype, phones, and email.

Callie knew she was loved by all of her Mommies. She had warmed up to Stef and finally accepted her as another Mommy. She had taken to calling her Mom 2. Brandon had started calling Lena Mama and telling everyone about their new family. Stef caught him more than once explaining his having two Mommy's who kissed each other all the time. He was actually pretty proud of having 2 moms.

On Wednesday night, the family had just finished dinner in the cafeteria when Stef's phone rang. She picked it up without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Stef? What the hell is going on? We've been waiting like 30 minutes." Mike yelled into the phone.

Just hearing Mike's voice was irritating to her. She pulled the phone away from her ear as she walked into the hallway for privacy. "What are you talking about?"

"The Exchange. Tonight was my night for Brandon." Mike ground out through his teeth.

"Oh." Stef slapped her hand on the side of her head. "I completely forgot. I'm sorry. My sons were born this weekend. We've been fully focused on them."

"Your sons?"

"Yes. Our sons. My name is on their birth certificate under mother. I'm sorry I forgot. They've been in ICU and between taking care of the kids and running back and forth here, things have gotten a little out of hand. I'll make sure and set an alarm so I don't forget on Friday. You did want him for the weekend right?"

"Well, of course I want him for the weekend. I had stuff planned for us for tonight too. Why don't you just drop him by the apartment?"

"Because it can't work like that anymore Mike. I'm sorry I forgot tonight was your night. Maybe next week we can make it up or something. In the meantime, I will make sure and remember about this Friday. I have to get back to my family. I'll talk to you later Mike." Stef disconnected the call before it turned into a fighting match that she didn't have the energy nor patience for.

She took a deep breath and walked back to her family. She was still waiting for the right moment to propose. Maybe tonight was the night.


	28. AE2: Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE ENDING 2, CHAPTER 1**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dr. Hillcroft entered Lena's room with another doctor right behind her. The nurse had just left from her latest round of charting and monitoring.

Gretchen sensed this was going to be a serious talk. She put her hand on Lena's arm. "Honey, we're going to be just outside alright?" Lena nodded. Gretchen led Callie out of the room and closed the door softly behind her.

Dr. Hillcroft had been treating Lena's family for years and she was not a woman who minced words. She got straight to the point.

"Lena, this is Dr. Meadows. She's a Perinatologist who specializes in high risk pregnancies. She'll be assisting me moving forward with this case."

She nodded a greeting to Lena and Dr. Hillcroft proceeded. "We're going to need to start with a sonogram. This one isn't going to be a standard version. It will be a 4d ultrasound. We're also going to have to do an echocardiogram to check on the babies. Neither one of these are invasive procedures but, they do have to be done by specialists."

Dr. Meadows performed the tests and printed off copies of the sonogram for Lena. They then excused themselves to examine their results.

Gretchen walked back in with Callie. She gave Callie the remote and told her to find something to watch. "What happened?" she whispered to Lena noting her pallor.

"They did another ultrasound. " Lena had been rubbing her hand absently across her expanded middle. She had tears in her eyes but she was trying hard not to shed them in front of Callie. She didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. "I can't feel them. And they wouldn't tell me anything. They just sat there quietly and walked out." She said in a shaky breath.

Gretchen stepped forward, "I'll call your family for you."

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gretchen went into the hallway to call Lena's family. She used Lena's phone to locate their numbers. As she was calling, a text message from Stef came in. Gretchen pushed delete and kept going with her phone calls.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Lena had never been more terrified in her life. Here she was, wanting to do whatever it takes to save her babies but there was no fight to be had. She could only sit and wait. Be patient suddenly seemed to be the cruelest words ever spoken. All she could do was hold Callie a little closer and thank God she hadn't had to witness any of this.

Gretchen returned and told her that her family was on the way. She was thankful for that. One of the first things you learn as an adult, is that you never outgrow needing your Mommy from time to time.

Stef had been gone for hours. And honestly, Lena was glad for that. She didn't think she could face her now. Lena loved Stef. But, right now she was hurting and angry and confused. She knew rationally that Stef wasn't to blame for the situation. But, she couldn't help wondering, why did she bring that monster to her house?! Who brings their ex-husband to events?

Dana, Stuart, Lisa, Oz, Radha, and Timothy all came into the room.

"We come bearing gifts," Dana said holding up an old comfort blanket of Lena's. Lena laughed but her laughter soon turned to tears.

Gretchen took Callie out of the room. Stuart ushered everyone else out after them. He and Dana flanked Lena. Between them, they held her in their arms until her tears subsided.

"I'm so scared," she admitted in a whisper.

"We know." Her father took some Kleenex and wiped her face. "But, you have us. All of us. We'll get through whatever comes next."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dr. Hillcroft and Dr. Meadows walked into the room. Lena took one look at their faces and knew the news was not going to be good.

Cocococococococococococococococo

Stef awoke and stared at the message Sharon had left her. She sat up and threw her head back. She let out a deep breath. She closed her eyes and just sat breathing in and out until she got her out of control heartbeat slowed. She looked at the message again, shook her head and got dressed.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She just wanted to rest her eyes for a few minutes. But, she was glad for the rest also. It had been a long day.

She texted Lena again to ask if she was okay and to let her know that she was on her way back. She called the jailhouse while she waited for a response back. They gave her an estimate of Mike's bail. Stef let out a whistle. It was going to take all of her savings but it was doable.

She ran to the bank before it closed. She withdrew the money and drove back home. She felt disloyal to Lena paying Mike's bail. But, she knew if the situation was reversed, he would do it for her without question. And he was going to be Brandon's father forever. They had been best friends before they turned their relationship into something deeper. She just couldn't turn her back on him.

She checked her phone. There was still no answer from Lena. She texted her again and asked if everything was alright. She got back to the house and looked up the number to the hospital. She called and asked for Lena's room. The operator patched her through and it seemed to ring forever.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Stuart?" Stef questioned.

"Yes. Is this Stef? Were you looking for Lena?"

"Yes! Is she there? I've been texting but she didn't respond. How is she? Is she okay? Can I talk to her?"

"Stef – I don't think so. I don't think that's a good idea." Stuart's spoke in a monotone. It was as if he was in shock.

Stef began to fill with dread. Her heart started beating faster and her hands were sweating. Her mouth went dry and her stomach started to turn. Her body went numb except for her fingers. They started to ache from her gripping the phone so hard. But, she had to know. "Is she….?"

"Lena's fine. The babies ….."

"I'm coming right over."

"Stefanie. I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think –"

"I'M COMING RIGHT OVER!" Stef yelled.

Stef dropped the phone and bolted out of the house. She jumped in her car and took off for the hospital as fast as the speeding limits allowed.


End file.
